


Us Against The World.

by MissObrechlin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Derek!singer, M/M, Stiles!manager, Teen Wolf!band
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObrechlin/pseuds/MissObrechlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale avrebbe avuto tutto quello che un comune essere umano potesse desiderare: salute, bellezza, fama, denaro, ammiratrici…<br/>Ma non avrebbe mai potuto avere una cosa: La felicità.<br/>Derek Hale è il cantante della famosa band "Teen Wolf" , Stiles Stilinski è il suo assistente personale. Sono innamorati in un mondo dove non è gli è permesso di esserlo.</p><p>NON E' MIA,MA DI EDSHEERAN,AUTRICE SU EFPFANFIC.COM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Against The World.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Un Against The World.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/161912) by EdSheeran. 



> No, non ve lo state immaginando...sono proprio io! xD  
> E' la prima volta che scrivo delle note iniziali, ma questa volta erano essenziali. Vorrei solo informarvi che questa one-shot è vecchissima..l'ho scritta una sera in cui non riuscivo a dormire durante le vacanze natalizie e quando il mattino seguente l'ho riletta...beh, ho deciso che non l'avrei MAI pubblicata perchè faceva schifo. Il fato ha voluto che la mia amica Maria (no, non sto parlando della droga xD) nonché mia prima fan in assoluto( alle elementari voleva sempre leggere i miei temi..) venisse a conoscenza di questa mia storia e OVVIAMENTE ha voluto leggerla (anche lei è una Sterek shipper) e mi ha minacciata di non condividere più la sua merenda con me se non l'avessi pubblicata. Ora capirete che io non posso assolutamente rinunciare alle sue merende. No, no e no. Quindi se questa storia vi farà schifo, prendetevela con lei. Io ho cercato di salvarvi. Adios! <3

Derek Hale aveva tutto quello che un comune essere umano potesse desiderare: salute, bellezza, fama, denaro, ammiratrici…  
Viveva in una villa così grande da possedere stanze vuote perché non aveva idea di come riempirle, aveva una piscina grande quasi quanto il suo campo da golf, che in estate era stracolma di amici e persone sconosciute che si imbucavano alle centinaia di feste che organizzava. Ogni volta che usciva con la sua moto sportiva o con la sua amata Camaro dalla carrozzeria nera come le sue giacche di pelle, le fan che lo riconoscevano finivano sempre per rincorrerlo per tutta la strada, urlando il suo nome come se fosse l’unica parola che conoscessero. Per non parlare di quando lo fermavano per strada, circondandolo di flash e di schiamazzi, supplicandolo di fargli un autografo o di farsi una foto.  
Per Derek Hale quella era la normalità, in fondo era un cantante famoso già da quando era ancora un adolescente ed aveva sfondato nel mondo della musica con la sua band.  
Se si fermava a rifletterci, però, doveva ammettere che il Derek che provava con la sua band nel garage di casa sua non avrebbe mai pensato di poter arrivare così lontano. Si erano iscritti a quel programma televisivo che ricercava nuovi talenti solo per gioco, per poter ridere di loro stessi in futuro…e invece…

E invece il successo fu immediato. Non dimenticherà mai le urla e gli applausi del pubblico alla loro prima esibizione, così come non dimenticherà mai il momento in cui lui e la sua band furono proclamati vincitori del programma ed inseriti nel mondo del lusso, della fama e della felicità.  
“Da oggi in poi la vostra vita cambierà per sempre, e con essa cambierete anche voi.” Aveva detto suo zio Peter, guardando lui ed i suoi compagni con sguardo orgoglioso ma anche preoccupato, “Non importa quanto durerete, ormai ci siete dentro. Chi entra nel mondo della popolarità non può scappare, ne rimarrà intrappolato a vita. Ma voi non dovrete preoccuparvi di niente, se siete famosi allora niente potrà farvi del male...eccetto una cosa.” Li aveva avvisati, fissando i suoi occhi in quelli verdi del giovane Derek, al quale gli tremavano le mani per l’ansia che quel discorso gli stava portando:”Cosa, zio? Cosa potrà farci del male?” gli aveva domandato deglutendo piano.

Suo zio non aveva risposto subito, li aveva prima guardati uno per uno, con quel suo sguardo serio e penetrante che non faceva altro che ricordargli quanto fossero serie le cose. Ormai erano finiti i tempi dei giochi, ora si faceva sul serio.

“Il giudizio della gente, Derek.” Gli aveva risposto poi.”Niente può ferire più delle parole. Quindi preparatevi perché da oggi in poi non farete altro che essere giudicati dai fan, dai cantanti, dagli attori, dai registi, dai giornalisti…da tutti. Se da una parte avrete persone che vi ameranno e che vi supporteranno, beh, state ben certi che dall’altra parte avrete persone capaci di fare di tutto pur di schiacciarvi.”

 

I suoi amici avevano ghignato a quelle parole, affermando con sicurezza che non si sarebbero mai lasciati schiacciare da semplici giudizi sputati da dei perdenti invidiosi. Derek non aveva ghignato, non aveva commentato e non aveva affermato la propria superiorità nei confronti degli altri, perché in quel preciso istante aveva realizzato quanto fosse difficile essere un personaggio famoso, e quanto sarebbe stata dura la sua vita d’ora in avanti.  
Derek Hale avrebbe avuto tutto quello che un comune essere umano potesse desiderare: salute, bellezza, fama, denaro, ammiratrici…

 

Ma non avrebbe mai potuto avere una cosa: La felicità.

 

**************************************************************************************

 

-Sveglia sveglia bell’addormentato!- la voce di suo zio riusciva sempre ad essere dieci volte più fastidiosa del solito quando lo svegliava di prima mattina.-Non vorrai fare tardi, vero?! Forza! I ragazzi già sono pronti!-.

 

-Tardi per cosa?- ringhiò Derek nascondendo la testa sotto il cuscino quando lo zio spalancò le tende per poterlo accecare con la luce del sole.

 

-Per l’intervista, Derek! Perché ti dimentichi sempre le cose?- sbuffò lo zio, tirandogli via le coperte.

 

-Forse perché pago qualcuno affinché me le ricordi.-disse Derek a denti stretti, decidendo di alzarsi prima che lo zio lo facesse impazzire del tutto.  
-Beh quel qualcuno è andato a prenderti la colazione perché sapeva che oggi saresti stato di cattivo umore. Come ogni altro giorno.- lo prese in giro suo zio, spingendolo verso il piano di sotto.

Quando Derek fece il proprio ingresso nella cucina fu subito bombardato dai commenti della band, ma ormai ci era abituato.  
Decise di sedersi vicino ad Isaac, anche perché era quello che si limitava a ghignare invece di sfotterlo sul suo aspetto come facevano gli altri. Soprattutto Jackson.  
Jackson e Derek non erano mai andati pienamente d’accordo. Se dobbiamo dirla tutta, Derek neanche lo voleva nella sua band quando i suoi amici lo informarono di averlo visto suonare divinamente la batteria, ma una delle cose negative nell’avere una band era che: la maggioranza vince.   
E fu così che Derek si ritrovò Jackson nella propria band senza poter fare niente per cambiare le cose. Certo, con il passare degli anni il loro “ti odio, muori!” era passato ad un “ti odio ancora ma per il bene della band non ti ucciderò.” ma certe volte Derek sentiva davvero l’impellente istinto di staccargli la testa a morsi, soprattutto quando attaccava a criticare il suo aspetto esteriore.

Alla fine sapevano tutti qual era il problema di Jackson, non gli andava giù il fatto che Derek fosse più bello di lui ed avesse più ammiratrici, e per questo passava la maggior parte del suo tempo nel cercare nuovi difetti da poter evidenziare, facendogli saltare i nervi.  
Fortunatamente Scott,” il chitarrista più adorabile della band”, interveniva spesso e lo zittiva tirandogli un ceffone dietro la testa, salvandogli al vita giusto un secondo prima che Derek decidesse di strozzarlo.  
Isaac, “il basista dai riccioli sexy” , si limitava a sghignazzare ai loro quotidiani scambi di battutine, anche se tutti sapevano fosse dalla parte di Derek.

-Hai degli incisivi grandi quanto quelli di un coniglio.- a quanto pareva quel giorno Jackson aveva deciso di accanirsi sui suoi denti.

-Non mettere in mezzo le dimensioni, Jackson, o potrei metterti in ridicolo paragonando qualcos’altro.- rispose Derek con tranquillità, addentando il biscotto che Isaac teneva in mano, ignorando le sue proteste.

-OHOHO!- esclamò Scott sporgendosi per dargli il cinque.-Bella risposta brò!-

-Scott, cosa ti ho detto sul chiamare tutti “brò”? Alla gente non piace questa cosa.- sbuffò Peter, un secondo prima che qualcuno bussasse alla porta.

\- Scusa Peter, è più forte di me.- mormorò il moro, imbronciandosi.

-Buongiorno! Siete già tutti svegli? Wow! Questo si che è un miracolo!- esclamò Stiles facendo il proprio ingresso in cucina, sorridente e di buon umore come sempre.

-Dammi la colazione prima che decida di nutrirmi di Jackson.- disse Derek a denti stretti quando vide che Jackson si era posizionato due pezzi di biscotto sugli incisivi, esclamando:” Sono Derek Coniglio Hale!”

-Subito, vostra maestà!- sbuffò Stiles porgendogli la colazione.-Possibile che ogni giorno è la stessa storia con voi due? Non potete, che ne so, ignorarvi e basta?-  
-E’ Jackson che non riesce a smettere di fissarmi.-borbottò il cantante della band, bevendo il suo cappuccino preferito, caldo al punto giusto e con molta schiuma.

-Chi ci riesce?- rise Stiles, sedendosi accanto a lui.

*  
Stiles era il migliore amico di Scott dai tempi dell’asilo ed inevitabilmente avevano deciso di fare anche le medie ed il liceo insieme. Fu proprio al liceo che Derek conobbe tutti, lui era il capitano della squadra di lacrosse e Jackson il co-capitano, dopodiché entrarono in squadra anche Isaac, Scott e Stiles. Beh, tecnicamente entrarono in squadra solo Scott ed Isaac…Stiles si occupava unicamente di scaldare la panchina ed incitare la squadra.  
Derek ricordava perfettamente come fosse snervante all’inizio avere Stiles tra i piedi. Ogni qual volta si fermava a parlare di sport con Scott, lui si metteva in mezzo parlando a macchinetta di cose che non c’entravano assolutamente con l’argomento, facendo venire a tutti un gran mal di testa.  
Ricordava anche come si fosse da subito preso confidenza con lui, salutandolo per i corridoi dandogli delle pacche sulle spalle o scompigliandogli i capelli, per non parlare di quando gli si sedeva vicino a lezione e gli faceva l’occhiolino ogni qual volta incrociasse il suo sguardo! Agh!! Quel ragazzino petulante riusciva sempre ad innervosire Derek! Sul serio, Derek era convinto di detestare Stiles più di Jackson, e forse questo era dovuto anche al fatto che Stiles non aveva rispetto per gli spazi personali altrui. Ogni qual volta si imbucava alle uscite con gli altri perché “Dove va Scott, vado io!”, Derek se lo ritrovava sempre spiaccicato addosso e non stava esagerando!  
Più di una volta delle ragazze avevano esclamato”quanto fossero carini insieme!” , scambiandoli per una coppia, e la cosa che più mandava in bestia Derek era che il ragazzino si limitava a sorridere impacciato, senza però negare niente!  
Certo, Derek sapeva benissimo di poter perfettamente negare lui al posto suo, ma non ci riusciva. Così come non riusciva ad allontanarlo quando Stiles, vedendo che Derek era in piedi dietro di lui, si appoggiava con la schiena contro il suo petto come se fosse il gesto più naturale del mondo.  
Derek non sapeva spiegarsi molte cose su Stiles. Non sapeva spiegare la sua ossessione per le sue labbra, ritrovandosi a fissarle sempre più insistentemente; non sapeva spiegare perché si riscaldasse nel sentire la sua risata; non sapeva spiegare perché rimanesse ipnotizzato dalle sue mani che non facevano altro che strofinare il collo o il viso, passando da una parte all’altra del suo corpo; così come non sapeva spiegare la gelosia che lo assaliva ogni qual volta vedesse Stiles parlare con qualcuno che non fosse lui.

L’unica cosa che sapeva era che tutte quelle emozioni che gli suscitava il ragazzino lo mettevano a disagio, lo facevano andare in paranoia e Derek non voleva rovinarsi la vita per via di uno stupido ragazzino dalle labbra troppo perfette e le mani troppo grandi.  
Fu per questo motivo che Derek provò ad evitarlo per un po’, frequentando parecchie ragazze e parlando con Scott e gli altri solo quando era sicuro Stiles non sarebbe sbucato da un momento all’altro.  
Quando poi lui, Scott ed Isaac decisero di creare una band fu anche meglio, perché Stiles non aveva nessun talento musicale, non sapeva né cantare né suonare. Una volta, per gioco, aveva provato a suonare il triangolo, scoprendo solo di fare schifo anche con quello.  
Quindi…se Stiles non aveva nessun talento musicale, non poteva essere un membro della band e, di conseguenza, Derek non l’avrebbe visto ogni giorno alle prove! Era perfetto!

Eppure Stiles fu presente a tutte le prove. TUTTE.

Derek non sapeva se piangere o prendere a pugni il muro del suo garage, perché Stiles non si saltava neanche una prova, portandosi anche i compiti da casa, distraendo Derek con la sua sola presenza. Capitava spesso che Derek, nel bel mezzo di una canzone, si impappinasse quando Stiles alzava lo sguardo su di lui, guardandolo con quello sguardo indecifrabile che troppo spesso gli dedicava. E Stiles lo sapeva.  
Stiles era perfettamente consapevole di quanto Derek si innervosisse in sua presenza, ed i sorrisetti furbi che faceva ogni qual volta Derek si dimenticava le parole ne era la conferma.

Derek era consapevole che frequentare ragazze delle quali non gliene fregasse niente e cambiare direzione ogni qual volta intravedesse Stiles tra la folla non sarebbe servito a niente, ma davvero non sapeva che altro fare. Per un po’ riuscì anche a non pensarlo…finché…

Finché non vide dei bulli prendersela con lui, colpendolo allo stomaco così forte da farlo cadere inerme al pavimento. Da quel momento Derek capì che non avrebbe potuto mai reprimere ciò che provava per Stiles, e che non sarebbe riuscito a dimenticarlo neanche volendo.  
Derek diede una bella lezione a quei bulli, costringendoli anche a scusarsi con Stiles che se ne stava ancora a terra, con il capo chino e delle lacrime che gli rigavano il viso.

-Stai bene?- gli aveva sussurrato Derek quando i bulli se ne scapparono con la coda tra le gambe.

-A quanto pare devo farmi picchiare da qualcuno per ottenere la tua attenzione..-

E a Derek gli si strinse il cuore perché solo Stiles poteva essersi reso conto che lo stesse evitando.

 

\- Mi dispiace.- fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire.  
-Lascia perdere.- sbuffò il ragazzino, tentando di rimettersi in piedi.

Il punto in cui era stato colpito però gli faceva ancora molto male, così male da non riuscire neanche a reggersi in piedi.  
Fu per questo che Derek lo prese in braccio, facendo passare un braccio sotto le sue gambe e l’altro sotto la sua schiena, fingendo di non sentire le lamentele del più piccolo.

-Non sono una fottuta principessa! Mettimi giù!- grugniva il ragazzino tra le sue braccia, scalciando e dimenandosi come un dannato.

-Non posso lasciarti qui quando non riesci neanche a reggerti in piedi.-

-Preferisco passare il resto della mia vita su questo pavimento piuttosto che essere aiutato da uno stronzo come te.-

Derek sbuffò e se lo caricò in macchina, gettandolo sul sedile passeggero come fosse un sacco di patate, sorridendo alle sue imprecazioni. Il suo sorriso aumentò quando vide che Stiles non era sceso dalla macchina, anzi, si era addirittura messo la cintura!

-Vengo con te ad una condizione.- aveva sussurrato con gli occhi fissi sul cruscotto.

-Sarebbe?- domandò Derek, allacciandosi a sua volta la cintura.

-Che tu non mi porti a casa.-

-E dove vuoi che andiamo?- gli domandò Derek, anche se la vera domanda che avrebbe voluto fargli era “Perché non vuoi andare a casa?” ma pensò fosse meglio non impicciarsi troppo, non quando Stiles era ancora arrabbiato con lui.

-Dove posso essere me stesso senza essere giudicato.-

E, okay, solo Stiles poteva rispondere una cosa del genere. Così come solo Derek poteva accontentarlo senza porre altre domande.

 

Lo aveva portato nel bosco.  
Non ci aveva pensato più di tanto, aveva seguito solo l’istinto. Il bosco era un posto silenzioso, isolato, lontano da sguardi indiscreti e da dita puntate contro. Un posto in cui chiunque poteva essere se stesso.

Scesero dalla macchina e si inoltrarono nella vegetazione in un pesante silenzio, pesante quasi quanto i loro pensieri.  
Era strano avere Stiles al proprio fianco e sentirlo così distante. Non parlava, non lo guardava e non gli invadeva nemmeno lo spazio personale, camminando abbastanza distante da lui.  
Vedere come le cose fossero cambiate così drasticamente tra loro portò Derek a sospirare afflitto, venendo inghiottito dai sensi di colpa.  
Stiles dovette essersi accorto del suo sospiro, perché si voltò a guardarlo per qualche secondo prima di avvicinarglisi impercettibilmente, facendo sfiorare le loro mani.  
Derek rilassò le spalle e spinse la propria mano contro quella di Stiles, cercando un maggiore contatto. Stiles abbassò lo sguardò sulle loro mani così vicine e così lontane nello stesso momento…e deglutì a fatica, come se ci fosse qualcosa di quel gesto che lo faceva star male.

Si sedettero nei pressi di un piccolo fiumicello, lanciandovi dentro piccoli sassi, tentando di scaricare con essi le proprie frustrazioni. Derek perse il conto di quanti sassi avesse lanciato, così come perse la cognizione del tempo.

Da quanto tempo si trovavano lì? Da qualche ora? Da pochi minuti?

Era la prima volta che Derek perdeva la cognizione del tempo con qualcuno. Era la prima volta che Derek si sentiva a proprio agio con qualcuno anche non facendo niente.

-Perché mi stai evitando?-

La voce di Stiles risvegliò Derek dai suoi pensieri, ed il suo sguardo abbattuto gli fece stringere il cuore in una morsa dolorosa.  
\- E’ complicato.- mormorò fissando i propri occhi verdi nel fiumicello, non avendo il coraggio di guardare gli occhi feriti dell’altro.

-No, invece…non lo è.- sospirò Stiles strofinandosi il viso con le mani.-Quanto credi che sia stupido, mh? Pensi davvero che non abbia capito quale sia il motivo?-

-Lo hai capito?-domandò Derek, deglutendo a vuoto.

-Certo che si, non è poi così difficile capirlo.- sbuffò Stiles, sembrando arrabbiato.

Perfetto! Stiles aveva capito che Derek provava qualcosa per lui ed era arrabbiato. Il che poteva significare solo una cosa: non ricambiava.  
Derek in quel momento si sentì davvero patetico.

-Io..mi dispiace. Non volevo metterti a disagio..- provò Derek, fissandosi le mani.

-Ah tu non volevi mettermi a disagio?!- domandò il ragazzino con voce incredula.-Dai, smettila di mentire a te stesso e ammetti che mi hai evitato solo per le voci che circolano in giro!-

-Cosa? Quali voci?- domandò Derek inarcando le sopracciglia.

Forse non stavano parlando della stessa cosa…

-Le voci sulla mia sessualità, Derek.- disse Stiles allargando le braccia in segno di esasperazione.-Perché…è per quello che mi stai evitando, giusto? Ti da fastidio avere un amico che additano come “checcha”?-

-Stai davvero insinuando una cosa del genere?- ora fu il turno di Derek di arrabbiarsi.

-…beh io…io credevo fosse per quello.- borbottò Stiles.-Allora..se non è per la mia sessualità, per che cos’è?-

-Niente, lascia stare.-sbuffò Derek, continuando ad evitare il suo sguardo.

-No! Col cavolo che lascio stare!- sbuffò Stiles, premendogli una mano sul petto fino a farlo sdraiare sull’erba, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi.-Dimmi perché mi stai evitando.-

-Stiles, sul serio…-

-Dimmelo!-

-Perché sono un coglione. Ti basta come risposta?- ringhiò Derek con il viso in fiamme.

Non avrebbe mai ammesso di provare qualcosa per quell’individuo iperattivo! Mai e poi mai!

-Come se fosse una novità.- sbuffò Stiles, sdraiandosi accanto a lui, gli occhi intenti a scrutare il cielo.

-Quindi…davvero le persone dicono che sei gay?- domandò Derek dopo essersi schiarito rumorosamente la gola.

-No, dicono che sono una checca.-

-E la cosa non ti da fastidio?- indagò Derek.

Se lui fosse stato al posto suo, molto probabilmente si sarebbe seppellito tre metri sotto terra per la vergogna o avrebbe cambiato città ed identità. Purtroppo Derek, anche se non voleva darlo a vedere, dava molta importanza al giudizio della gente e voleva piacerle a tutti i costi.

-No, finché non mi prendono a pugni..- mormorò Stiles, massaggiandosi lo stomaco ancora dolorante. -Non ti conviene farti vedere dagli altri mentre mi difendi, potrebbero iniziare ad indicarti come mio fidanzato.-lo stuzzicò reprimendo un sorriso divertito.

-Come se non lo facessero già.- sbuffò Derek roteando gli occhi, scaldandosi al suono della risata cristallina dell’altro.

-Mi dispiace, credo sia per colpa mia.- ebbe almeno la decenza di ammetterlo.-A volte tendo ad essere un tantino..invasivo.-

-A volte?- domandò Derek inarcando un sopracciglio.

 

-Okay, spesso.-

-Un tantino?-

 

-Okay, molto! Mamma mia!- sbuffò Stiles spingendolo giocosamente.-Non lo faccio di proposito, però.-

 

-Però lo fai solo con me.-

 

-Ecco, vedi? Questo è un dettaglio che avrei preferito non evidenziassi.- mormorò coprendosi gli occhi.

 

-A volte hai questa strana tendenza..- Derek decise di inferire di più, godendo dei lamenti dell’altro che aveva ancora le mani spiaccicate sul viso.-..di poggiarti a me quando ti sono dietro.-

 

-Sorvolerò sui vari significati che potrebbero essere attribuiti alla tua frase.- rispose il ragazzino con il viso ancora coperto.-E ti dirò che non ho la minima idea del perché lo faccia. Mi dispiace.-

 

-Non è poi questo gran fastidio..- sussurrò Derek tra sé, ma Stiles lo sentì comunque perché separò due dita per poterlo spiare attraverso esse.

-Davvero?- gli domandò con voce speranzosa.

-Si.-

-Oh, ok.- sospirò sollevato, scoprendosi finalmente il viso.-Allora continuerò a farlo.-

-Ed io continuerò a mettermi dietro di te.-

-…-

-…-

 

Era palese che scoppiassero a ridere nello stesso momento, e in un certo senso Derek ci aveva sperato. Perché la risata di Stiles era il suono più bello che avesse mai sentito in vita sua e Derek adorava vedere Stiles ridere. Adorava quelle rughette che gli si formavano ai lati degli occhi che tendeva sempre a socchiudere e a far brillare come non mai, così come adorava il modo un po’ troppo esagerato in cui apriva la bocca, cacciando leggermente la lingua da fuori.  
-Lo hai fatto apposta, ammettilo!- esclamò Stiles tra le risate, voltandosi su un fianco per poterlo guardare.

-Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.- mentì cercando di rimanere serio mentre Stiles affianco a lui rideva ancora di più.

Quando finalmente Stiles riuscì a calmarsi e a riprendere fiato ,Derek dovette dire addio al suo. Perché il respiro gli si bloccò in gola quando vide Stiles strusciare più vicino a lui e poggiargli la testa sul petto, cingendogli la vita con un braccio.

Derek non aveva mai lasciato che qualcuno si avvicinasse a lui in quel modo, aveva sempre odiato il contatto fisico, e spesso gli altri non gli si avvicinavano mai più di tanto perché troppo intimoriti dal suo aspetto da cattivo ragazzo e dai suoi sguardi glaciali.  
Solo Stiles poteva avere abbastanza coraggio (o voglia di morire, dipendeva dai punti di vista) per avvicinarglisi in quel modo, abbracciarlo addirittura, e sospirare come se si trovasse nel posto più sicuro del mondo.  
E solo Stiles poteva permettersi di stare così vicino a Derek senza che questi gli staccasse la testa a morsi.

Perché? Semplice!

…perché era Stiles.

-Sai, non sopporto quando la gente parla male di te.- sussurrò Stiles strofinando la guancia contro il suo petto.-Non m’importa se parlano male di me, ma quando commentano su di te lo odio.-

-Perché?- domandò Derek, cedendo all’istinto di poggiargli la mano sulla testa.

-Perché mi da fastidio che ti descrivano come se fossi il figlio del diavolo. Dicono che sei uno stronzo colossale, cattivo e senza cuore.-

-E non è così?- domandò Derek deglutendo piano.

In fondo anche lui si vedeva come uno stronzo senza cuore.

-No!- esclamò Stiles sollevando la testa per poterlo guardare negli occhi.-Tu puoi essere un sacco di cose,Derek Hale, ma non sei cattivo.-

E a Derek gli si sciolse il cuore nel sentire quelle parole e nel rispecchiarsi in quegli occhi dorati e sinceri, pieni di vera ammirazione. Stiles molto probabilmente era l’unico essere vivente a pensarla così.

-E cosa sono?-

-Morbido.- sospirò Stiles ripoggiandosi sul suo petto, facendolo ridere.-E scommetto che, sotto quell’aria da duro, si nasconde un ragazzo fragile ed insicuro. Un ragazzo che non da voce alle proprie paure e ai propri sentimenti, preferendo sopprimerli indossando una maschera d’indifferenza.-

Wow! Nemmeno i suoi genitori sarebbero riusciti a descriverlo meglio!

 

*

 

-Derek!- esclamò lo Stiles del presente seduto accanto a lui, lo sguardo preoccupato.-Stai bene? Avevi lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.-

-Io..si, mi ero solo perso nei miei pensieri.- ammise Derek, sorridendo rassicurante a Stiles che gli poggiò dolcemente una mano sul ginocchio.

-Sei preoccupato per l’intervista?- gli domandò cercando di incrociare il suo sguardo.

-No..-

-Si, lo è.- sbuffò Isaac, ridendo allo sguardo omicida che gli regalò il cantante.

-Lo è sempre.- sospirò Scott.

-Non c’è niente di cui essere preoccupato.- ed eccolo lì,Stiles, sempre pronto a rassicurarlo nei momenti più brutti.

In fondo era anche per quello che Derek aveva deciso di assumerlo come assistente personale.

-Mi riempiranno di domande e di frecciatine..- borbottò Derek a sguardo basso, fissando le mani di Stiles poggiate sulle sue ginocchia.-E metteranno in dubbio per la millesima volta la mia sessualità.-

-E allora?- sbuffò Stiles afferrandogli le mani per costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi.-Che andassero a fanculo loro e le loro supposizioni del cazzo!-

-Ben detto!- esclamò Isaac battendo le mani.

-Non posso ignorare i loro commenti, Stiles.- disse Derek a denti stretti.-Ho un’immagine da conservare!-

-E tu pensi che essere additato come omosessuale danneggerebbe la tua splendida persona?- domandò Stiles inarcando un sopracciglio, lo sguardo severo.

Derek non voleva avere quella conversazione con Stiles, non di nuovo. Era sempre così tra loro due: Stiles che cercava di fargli capire che non ci fosse niente di male nell’essere gay, anzi! Era uno spasso! Ha-Ha! Viva gli unicorni e gli arcobaleni! Mentre Derek dall’altra parte cercava di fargli comprendere quanto fosse rischioso per una rockstar ammettere la propria omosessualità.

Perché si, Derek era bisessuale. Gli piacevano anche i ragazzi. Gli piacevano molto i ragazzi…soprattutto uno…

-Stiles, per favore.- lo supplicò Derek.

-No, per favore un corno!- esclamò Stiles, aumentando la presa sui suoi polsi.-E’ proprio per l’importanza che persone come te danno al giudizio di certi individui che il mondo è ancora omofobo!-

Derek stava per rispondere, ma la voce impetuosa dello zio lo bloccò, così come bloccava sempre qualsiasi tentativo di Stiles nel cercare di fargli accettare se stesso.

-Derek ha ragione,Stiles.-

-Non avevo dubbi che tu fossi dalla sua parte.- disse a denti stretti, aumentando la presa sulle mani di Derek ogni qual volta l’uomo gli si avvicinasse, come a volerlo proteggere.

-Io capisco che tu, da amico, voglia cercare di confortarlo.- iniziò Peter, marcando la parola “amico”, facendo sospirare forte Stiles.

Perché Peter era l’unico(a parte Stiles) ad essere a conoscenza della bisessualità del nipote e del rapporto speciale che aveva con Stiles. Ed era dal giorno in cui lo aveva scoperto che cercava di allontanarli.

-E da zio farei la stessa cosa..-

-Come no.-

-Tuttavia..- continuò Peter, incenerendo Stiles con uno sguardo.-Se dovessi parlare da manager della band, sconsiglierei vivamente di alimentare i pettegolezzi che girano sulla sua sessualità. La maggior parte dei fan della band sono femmine, o meglio, ragazzine premestruate che sono innamorate di ognuno di loro e sognano di sposarselo. Secondo te come reagirebbero nel sapere che il loro cantante preferito è gay??-

-Se sono vere fan rimarranno e lo sosterranno.-

-Sono ragazzine! Stiles!- ringhiò Peter, premendo le mani sulle spalle del nipote.-Non lo accetterebbero mai! Mettitelo in quella tua zucca vuota!-

Stiles si lasciò sfuggire un ringhio frustrato e si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, rischiando di farla cadere all’indietro. Era furioso, lo si poteva leggere dai suoi occhi ormai ridotti a due fessure e dai pugni serrati contro i fianchi. Derek odiava vederlo in quello stato, e purtroppo succedeva quasi ogni giorno dato che la sessualità di Derek era l’argomento preferito dello zio.  
Ormai quella che doveva essere una battaglia di Derek era diventata una battaglia tra suo zio e Stiles, e lui era quello che ne soffriva di più.

-Mi domando.- iniziò Stiles con voce tremante per la rabbia.-Se è vero che non accetterebbero l’omosessualità di tuo nipote perché sono ragazzine…- continuò avanzando verso l’uomo, sfidandolo.-Allora perché tu, che sei un uomo nonché suo zio, ti comporti come loro?-

-Ti ho detto e ridetto che da zio accetterei l’omosessualità di mio nipote!-ringhiò Peter.-Ma da manager devo pensare a cos’è meglio per la band. Non posso pensare ai suoi sentimenti!-

-Io non credo tu stia accettando davver..->

-ADESSO BASTA!- esclamò Derek allo stremo, ponendosi tra i due litiganti.-Non c’è niente da chiarire. Io non sono gay.-

-Derek..- sussurrò Stiles, lo sguardo abbattuto.  
-Quindi la mia immagine non verrà infangata. Detto questo, andiamo o faremo tardi.- continuò lui, prima di afferrare il proprio cappotto di pelle ed uscire dalla villa.

 

Sapeva di non essere stato sincero al cento per cento. Lui non era gay, ma questo non significava che non gli piacessero anche i ragazzi. Questo non significava che non baciasse almeno una volta al giorno un ragazzo, o che non ci andasse a letto….

Ma questo..

Questo purtroppo era un segreto che nessuno avrebbe mai scoperto.

*

Era iniziato tutto parecchi anni fa, in una delle tante prove con la band nel garage di Derek. Erano passate esattamente due settimane dalla giornata nel bosco con Stiles e da quel momento i due si erano avvicinati ancora di più. Stiles spesso si presentava a casa sua con una pila di DVD in una mano, blaterando su quanto fosse figo Star Wars e su quanto Derek dovesse vederlo. A volte invece Derek si arrampicava fino alla finestra della camera di Stiles, facendolo strillare per lo spavento, e passavano i pomeriggi insieme a parlare (soprattutto Stiles), a giocare ai videogames e a leggere distesi sul letto (cioè, Derek leggeva e Stiles gli si appisolava addosso), e quindi inevitabilmente tra i due nacque qualcosa…

Qualcosa che prese forma proprio quel giorno, alla fine di quella prova.  
Derek non rimase sorpreso quando, una volta aver messo a posto gli attrezzi, voltandosi aveva visto che se n’erano andati tutti tranne Stiles che si trovava ancora seduto su quel vecchio divano.  
Gli si era avvinato con passo lento, e con un sospiro si era lasciato cadere affianco a lui, sollevando una nuvola di polvere che fece starnutire il più giovane e ridere il più grande.

-Dovresti seriamente dare una pulita a questo posto. Scott soffre d’asma ed io di allergia, potremmo morire entro la fine del mese.-

-Due rompiscatole in meno.-

-Ha-Ha! Esilarante!- sbuffò Stiles dandogli una gomitata.

 

-E’ un garage, Stiles!- sospirò Derek.-Chi pulisce il proprio garage?!-

-Chi lo utilizza per esercitarsi con la propria band.-

-O chi si lamenta della polvere quando non fa neanche parte della band.-

-Non pulirò il tuo garage. E comunque io faccio parte della band.-

-Oh ma davvero? E, illuminami, quale ruolo avresti? Non lo rammento.- lo stuzzicò Derek, punzecchiandogli un fianco con l’indice.

-Io sono il tuo assistente personale!- esclamò orgogliosamente il ragazzino, facendo ridere Derek.-Sono serio! Chi è che ti ricorda i giorni e gli orari in cui devi provare?-

-Tu.-

-E chi è che si occupa di riordinare gli spartiti?-

-Tu.-

-E chi è che è riuscito ad iscrivervi in quel Talent show?- domandò poi con un sorriso furbo.

-T..cosa?!-domandò Derek spalancando gli occhi.

-Sorpresa!- esclamò Stiles agitando le mani a mezz’aria.-Avete il provino questo venerdì.-

-Ci hanno accettato? Ma come? Dovevamo mandare un video e…-

-L’ho mandato io.-

-Quale video?-

-Quello che vi ho fatto alla vostra prima esibizione in quel locale dal nome impronunciabile..come si chiama? Moonqualcosa…oh!-

Stiles saltò dalla sorpresa quando Derek gli si lanciò addosso, abbracciandolo così forte da farlo boccheggiare in cerca d’aria, tuttavia rise e ricambiò l’abbraccio.

-Sei un genio! Graziegraziegrazie!- esclamò Derek sentendo la propria felicità arrivare alle stelle.-Ti darei un bacio!-

E…ops! Quella frase sarebbe dovuta rimanere nella sua testa e non uscire dalla bocca.

Stiles disteso sotto di lui aveva smesso di ridere e adesso lo stava guardando con un’adorabile espressione confusa e meravigliata.

-Cioè..io…- balbettò Derek mordendosi il labbro inferiore, il viso rosso quanto un pomodoro.  
-Sto aspettando..- lo interruppe Stiles, sistemandosi meglio sotto di lui.

-Cosa?-

-Il bacio.-

E quando Derek vide il sorriso felice di Stiles che aveva chiuso gli occhi nell’attesa che Derek lo baciasse, capì di essersi fottuto da solo, perché lui non voleva fidanzarsi, non voleva aggiungere altre ansie alla sua vita e non voleva assolutissimamente venire a patti con la propria sessualità. Ma le labbra di Stiles erano lì, lucide perché sempre sfiorate dalla lingua del proprietario, carnose, morbide ed invitanti…molto invitanti…

Per troppo tempo Derek era rimasto incantato a fissarle, immaginando di assaggiarle e di morderle, e per troppo tempo si era trattenuto dal farlo. Questa volta lo avrebbe fatto, avrebbe ceduto e lo avrebbe baciato.

E così fece.

Si chinò lentamente su di lui e premette prima leggermente e poi sempre più prepotentemente le labbra contro le sue, sentendo Stiles sospirare contento sotto di lui e arpionargli i capelli con le mani, spingendoselo maggiormente contro.  
La lingua di Derek leccò sensualmente il labbro inferiore di Stiles che capì ed aprì la propria bocca, lasciando incontrare le loro lingue.  
Fu un bacio travolgente e dissetante, Derek si sentiva come un disperso che aveva trovato dell’acqua nel deserto.

E quando si staccò leggermente da Stiles per poter riprendere fiato e questi gli strinse con più forza i capelli mormorando un disperato “Ancora”, Derek capì di essersi messo nei guai da solo.

Rimasero a baciarsi distesi su quel divano per tutto il giorno, lasciandosi dei succhiotti sulla mandibola e sul collo, non pensando a come avrebbero dovuto fare per coprirli il giorno dopo, ignari che quello…quello era solo l’inizio del loro tragico segreto.

Perché,si, divenne un vero e proprio segreto. Nessuno sapeva né sospettava di loro. A scuola si comportavano normalmente, a volte si parlavano così di rado da non sembrare neanche amici, e durante le prove Stiles se ne stava seduto sul divano a studiare o ad usare il cellulare come faceva sempre.

Ma non appena gli altri se ne andavano…  
Si saltavano addosso come due felini affamati, lottando per strapparsi i vestiti di dosso e scoprirsi e scoparsi in più modi.  
Stiles era stata la prima volta di Derek e viceversa.  
Si erano scambiati il loro primo bacio su quel divano, avevano perso la verginità in quel divano, ed avevano sigillato il loro segreto sempre su quel divano.

-Non sono pronto ad ammettere la mia sessualità.- aveva detto Derek mentre si stava ancora riprendendo dall’orgasmo raggiunto pochi minuti prima.

-Mh-mh.-aveva mormorato Stiles disteso nudo sopra di lui, carezzandogli i capelli e lasciandogli teneri baci sulla fronte.

-Penso che non lo sarò mai.-

-Allora non farlo.- aveva detto Stiles.-Non è che tutto il mondo debba per forza sapere se ti piace il cazzo o l’altra cosa lì..- aveva continuato gesticolando, facendolo ridere.-A chi vuoi che importi con chi stai? Non è affar loro! Ognuno è libero di amare chi vuole!-

-Magari la pensassero tutti come te..-

-Quelli che non la pensano così sono solo degli omofobi di merda, Derek.- gli aveva detto Stiles, la voce arrabbiata ed indignata.-E sai cosa sono gli omofobi?-

-No, cosa sono?-

-Delle checche represse.-

E Derek rise, rise come non mai perché Stiles aveva la magnifica capacità di riuscire a sdrammatizzare qualsiasi momento brutto, ed era una delle cose che gli piaceva di più.

-No, sul serio!- aveva sbuffato Stiles.-Loro non hanno il coraggio di stare con chi vogliono e quindi se la prendono con chi lotta per i propri diritti. Non dovrai mai, e ripeto, MAI ascoltare i loro giudizi. Hai capito,Derek?- gli aveva sussurrato prendendogli il viso tra le mani.

 

-Sai meglio di me che non ne sono capace..- aveva ammesso Derek.-Io vorrei potermene fregare del giudizio della gente, ma proprio non ci riesco! Ci sto male e…ed è per questo che…-

-Che non vuoi che gli altri sappiano di noi due..-

-Non so neanche se sono pronto ad avere una relazione seria. Non ho mai avuto una relazione seria,Stiles! Non ne sono capace, non so fare il fidanzato e..-

-Hey, va bene!- aveva sussurrato in una risata, baciandolo con energia.-Se la cosa ti mette così a disagio, allora lasciamo perdere.-

-Ma io non voglio rinunciare a te.- aveva sospirato Derek, stringendogli i fianchi in modo possessivo, facendolo sospirare.

-Non stavo dicendo questo. Stavo dicendo che se non te la senti di fidanzarti, bene! Non saremo fidanzati! Non dovrai mandarmi messaggi tutti i giorni e non sarai costretto a pagare per me quando andremo a mangiare fuori..perchè usciremo solo da amici.-

-E i regali per i mesiversari e tutte quelle cazzate lì?- domandò Derek inarcando un sopracciglio.

-Non avremo mesiversari.-

-E a San Valentino?-

-Io odio San Valentino.-

-Non ti arrabbierai se non risponderò subito ai tuoi messaggi?-

-No.-

-E non dovrò venire a cena da tuo padre?-

-Cristo,no!- aveva esclamato in una risata.

-E se qualche ragazza mi chiedesse di uscire?-

-Potrai uscire con chi vorrai.-

-E potrò andarci a letto insieme?- domandò Derek mal trattenendo un sorriso all’espressione infastidita dell’altro.

-..si.-

-Davvero?!- Derek stentava a credere di stare avendo quella conversazione proprio con Stiles, colui che spesso si ingelosiva solo per uno sguardo malizioso di una ragazza nei suoi confronti.

-Perché no? Non siamo fidanzati!- aveva risposto Stiles in un’alzata di spalle.-Però…- aveva mormorato poi, attorcigliando le dita tra i suoi capelli.

-Però..?-

-Non baciarle in bocca..- aveva sussurrato piano, facendo finalmente incontrare i loro sguardi.-Bacia solo me in bocca.-

-Solo se lo farai anche tu.-

-Come se avessi qualcuno disposto a baciarmi.- aveva riso Stiles, sorridendo quando Derek si sollevò per poterlo baciare.-A parte te.-

-Allora? Affare fatto?- gli aveva domandato Derek, porgendogli la mano.  
-Affare fatto.-

-Sicuro? E se dovesse finire male? Se rovinassimo tutto quello che abbiamo?- Derek, si sapeva, era davvero bravo a farsi assalire dai dubbi.

Dubbi che il sorriso di Stiles riusciva sempre a cancellare in un secondo.  
-Non finirà male e non rovineremo niente, e sai perché?- Stiles gli sussurrò dolcemente, prendendogli il viso tra le mani.

-Perché?-

-Perché noi non siamo fidanzati, né amanti, né amici. Non siamo niente,Derek. Ed il niente non può essere distrutto. Come fai a distruggere qualcosa che non esiste?-

-Hai ragione..-

-E se non siamo nulla, questo significa che non abbiamo mai iniziato niente.- gli aveva sussurrato con le labbra a pochi centimetri dalle sue.-E qualcosa che non ha un inizio..-

-Non può avere una fine.- Derek finì la frase al posto suo, facendolo sorridere.

-Saremo indistruttibili, Derek. Io e te contro il mondo! Niente potrà mai toccarci.-

 

E Derek aveva sorriso a quelle parole, sentendosi rassicurato.

Se solo avesse saputo…

*

L’intervista in quello stramaledetto show durò per ben due ore. Due ore di puro inferno per Derek.  
La conduttrice televisiva era conosciuta da tutto il mondo per il suo modo diretto di porre le domande, fregandosene se facendolo metteva a disagio i propri ospiti, anzi, era proprio quello a cui mirava. Per lei l’unico modo per tirare fuori la verità era mettere l’intervistato in una posizione scomoda, ponendogli domande a tranello per fare in modo che si ingannasse da solo e non avesse vie di scampo.  
Sfortunatamente per lei,Derek aveva ereditato l’astuzia da suo zio ed era riuscito ad evitare ogni trappola imposta da lei, rispondendo alle domande ma mantenendosi sul vago, senza andare nel particolare.

Finché…

-E dimmi,Derek, come sta il nostro Stiles?-

A sentire quel nome Derek non riuscì ad evitare un sussulto, così come gli altri membri della band. Era la prima volta che qualcuno chiedeva di lui, anche perché Stiles non si vedeva molto, compariva giusto in qualche foto scattata dai paparazzi quando li accompagnava da qualche parte o si trovavano all’aeroporto. Non c’erano dubbi, la conduttrice televisiva si era informata davvero bene.  
-Stiles? Il nostro assistente personale?- le domandò Derek, arcuando le sopracciglia.

-Ah è il VOSTRO assistente? Credevo fosse solo tuo!-esclamò lei, alludendo ad altro.

-No, Stiles si occupa di tutti noi.- Scott corse in suo soccorso, sorridendole gentilmente.- Senza di lui molto probabilmente non ci saremmo nemmeno ricordati di venire qui, oggi.-

-Oh! Che caro ragazzo!- sospirò teatralmente la conduttrice, posando il suo sguardo su quello di Derek.-Ed è anche molto carino. Dico bene ragazze?-

E ovviamente tutto il pubblicò applaudì in risposta, facendo solo innervosire il doppio Derek.

Non c’era da stupirsi che le fan conoscessero Stiles, dato che erano arrivate addirittura a scoprire a cosa fossero allergici i membri della band. Poi Stiles gestiva una pagina facebook dedicata a loro che ovviamente era la più seguita del social perché Stiles spesso si divertiva a pubblicare foto e video fatti da lui stesso, e all’inizio del loro successo si dilettò anche a registrare dei video diari, facendo aumentare di gran lunga il numero dei fan.  
Ma Derek non voleva condividere Stiles con il resto del mondo, non voleva condividerlo con nessuno. Voleva proteggerlo da tutti i pregiudizi della gente, voleva tenerlo il più lontano possibile da persone come quella conduttrice televisiva, bella e velenosa quanto una vipera, pronta ad indebolire la propria preda con la sua linguaccia piena di veleno per poi farla a pezzi e divorarla.

No, Derek non avrebbe mai permesso che Stiles soffrisse quanto stava soffrendo lui. Stiles era troppo prezioso e delicato per poter essere soppresso dalle pressioni e dai giudizi che la celebrità portava, e Derek era sicuro che Stiles non si sarebbe mai sentito a proprio agio sotto i riflettori, con tutti gli occhi puntati contro.

-Tu non trovi che sia carino,Derek?-

“Trovo che sia molto carino, ed è per questo che me le scopo ogni giorno. Cosa che tu non farai mai, brutta stronza psicopatica!”

-Non me ne intendo molto di bellezze maschili, quindi non saprei dire.- Derek si tenne come sempre sul vago, dicendo però la verità.

Lui non si era mai soffermato a guardare un ragazzo in quel modo per il semplice fatto che lui aveva Stiles, il resto non contava. Poteva trovarsi in mezzo a ragazzi nudi dal fisico scolpito e non li avrebbe mai guardati come guardava Stiles con indosso solo il suo giubbotto di pelle.

-Certo, certo.- gli aveva dato corda la conduttrice prima che qualcuno dietro le quinte la informasse che erano arrivati a fine trasmissione.-Ed è giunto il momento di salutare i nostri Teen Wolf! Vi ringrazio per averci onorati della vostra presenza! Spero vi siate divertiti!-

-Tantissimo,grazie!- esclamò Isaac, il più bravo a mentire per via del suo viso da angioletto innocente.  
La presentatrice urlò nuovamente il nome della loro band e tutto il pubblico si alzò in piedi per acclamarli e gridare i loro nomi, dopodiché abbracciò ognuno di loro come se fossero amici da una vita e non avesse appena tentato di farli una merda davanti a tutto il mondo.  
Quando arrivò il turno di abbracciare Derek, lo fece in modo un po’ troppo sensuale e provocante, trattenendolo più tempo rispetto agli altri.

-Non avevo mai incontrato qualcuno capace di tenermi testa, complimenti Derek Hale.- gli sussurrò all’orecchio con voce suadente, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia, lasciandogli il segno del rossetto.

Solo allora Derek si accorse che una delle telecamere era ancora accesa ed aveva registrato tutto, mandando quella scena in onda.

-Puoi fare la gatta morta quanto ti pare, ma non riuscirai mai a distruggermi.- le aveva sussurrato Derek ricambiando il tono suadente prima di raggiungere gli altri dietro le quinte.

-Mai dire mai, Derek.-urlò lei.-Dai un bacio a Stiles da parte mia!-

 

Derek uscì da quel posto con la rabbia a mille, spingendo da parte i paparazzi con così tanta foga da rischiare di farli cadere a terra. L’unica cosa che voleva fare era rinchiudersi nella sua stanza e lasciare il mondo fuori, non voleva né vedere né sentire nessuno…

A parte la persona che gli stava sorridendo da dentro il SUV nero.

-Che ci fai qui?-domandò a Stiles, salendo in macchina.  
-Vi riporto a casa, mi sembra ovvio.- rispose tranquillamente Stiles, anche se Derek sapeva che aveva visto il programma e che quindi quella calma era solo una maschera.

-Perché il coniglio si siede sempre davanti?-sbuffò Jackson, seduto nei sedili posteriori in mezzo ad Isaac e Scott.

-Perché lui è il cantante ed è più importante di voi.- lo prese in giro,Stiles, ridendo ai suoi lamenti.

-Ti prego andiamocene di qui.-lo supplicò Scott, ignorando una fan che stava spiaccicando le sue tette sul finestrino.  
-Purtroppo Peter non ha ancora comprato una macchina in grado di volare.- sospirò Stiles, suonando il clacson affinché i paparazzi e le fan si togliessero dai piedi.-Sto davvero per prendere in considerazione l’idea di investirli tutti.-

-Io ti appoggio!- esclamò Jackson.

Stiles si voltò verso Derek che teneva il viso rivolto verso il finestrino, lo sguardo fisso in un punto imprecisato, immerso nei suoi pensieri come sempre. Il viso era illuminato ad intermittenza dai flash dei paparazzi, ma lui sembrava non vederli nemmeno.  
Derek lo vide con la coda dell’occhio avvicinare una mano al suo ginocchio, per poi ripensarci e posarla sul cambio marce. Derek sapeva che Stiles voleva confortarlo per quello che era successo, sapeva che voleva toccarlo e fargli dimenticare tutto come solo lui sapeva fare, ma non poteva. Non quando c’erano gli altri dietro.  
Perché neanche gli altri sapevano di loro, e se lo avevano capito, beh, non lo davano a vedere.

Perché le cose dovevano essere così difficili? Perché si dovevano nascondere come se fossero dei criminali quando l’unica colpa che avevano era quella di essere dello stesso sesso? Perché non potevano amarsi alla luce del sole come tutte le altre persone? Non facevano del male a nessuno!

Perso nei suoi pensieri,Derek non si accorse che erano già arrivati a casa e fu colto da un profondo senso di oppressione all’altezza del petto, come se vi avessero poggiato un macigno contro.  
Non era pronto ad affrontare suo zio, non era pronto a fingere che andasse tutto bene quando invece si sentiva morire dentro, non voleva entrare in casa, voleva solo fuggire il più lontano possibile da lì.

-Ragazzi voi iniziate ad entrare, io porto Derek a prendere un po’ d’aria.- e come sempre Stiles aveva capito tutto.

-Peter ti ucciderà.-lo avvisò Scott.

-Peter ha già rotto i coglioni.-sbuffò Stiles.

-Cercheremo di dissuaderlo dall’ucciderti, non preoccuparti.-  
-Grazie Isaac.-

-Se ti uccide io prendo la tua stanza.-

-Fottiti Jackson.- ringhiò Stiles prima di mettere in moto e partire a tutta velocità.

Ormai era giunta la sera e Derek si trovò più rilassato mentre ascoltava il rombo del motore aumentare ogni qual volta Stiles premesse più a fondo l’acceleratore, abbassò il finestrino e lasciò che il vento lo colpisse in pieno viso, scompigliandogli i capelli. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso quando sentì una leggera pressione contro il suo ginocchio.

-Stai bene?- gli sussurrò Stiles, carezzandogli la gamba con il pollice.

-Mh-mh.- mormorò Derek continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi.

-Ho visto lo show. Non c’è che dire, Kate Argent è davvero la conduttrice più stronza dell’universo!- grugnì Stiles.-Cioè..non ha fatto quasi nessuna domanda agli altri! Si è proprio accanita su di te e..te lo giuro, stavo per venire lì e tirarle via quelle extension bionde dalla testa!-

-Stiles..-

-Come ha osato mandarti certe frecciatine? E come ha osato mettermi in mezzo? Io la denuncio! HA! Voglio proprio vedere poi come fa la spiritosa! Certa gente merita solo la galera per tutto il male che causa agli altri, sai come si divertirebbero con lei le ragazze in prigione? Te la immagini Kate Argent violentata da delle ragazze? Proprio lei che critica i gay? Ommioddio mi guarderei tutta la scena mangiandomi i popcorn!-

-Stiles..- rise Derek scuotendo la testa, posando lo sguardo sul profilo dell’altro illuminato dalle luci dei lampioni.  
-Ah! Questo è il mio vero stipendio, il tuo sorriso!- sospirò Stiles sorridendo a Derek.-Io amo vederti sorridere.-

-Lo so.-

-Ormai sta diventando sempre più raro vederti sorridere e la cosa mi spezza il cuore.-

-Mi dispiace..è che davvero non ne posso più.-sussurrò Derek, lo sguardo basso sulla mano di Stiles ancora poggiata sul suo ginocchio.

Stiles sospirò frustrato e svoltò a destra in una strada senza uscita e con l’asfalto fangoso.

-Mio zio ti ucciderà per avergli sporcato il SUV.-

-Tuo zio avrebbe dovuto uccidermi per parecchie cose e non l’ha mai fatto.-

-Perché in realtà ci tiene a te, solo che deve fare lo stronzo.- sbuffò Derek strofinandosi le mani tra loro, osservando la nuvoletta che formava il suo respiro condensato.

In quella strada non vi erano lampioni e quindi non riuscì a vedere il viso di Stiles finché questi non si accese una sigaretta, illuminandosi il profilo perfetto con la fiamma dell’accendino. Ma durò solo un attimo prima che l’oscurità lo nascondesse nuovamente alla sua vista.

Un po’ come faceva la propria fama: gli mostrava Stiles per pochi attimi e poi glielo strappava via.

Sentì Stiles espirare via il fumo e slacciarsi la cintura di sicurezza, Derek sapeva esattamente cosa sarebbe successo da quel momento in poi e trattenne il fiato per l’aspettativa.  
Sospirò quando sentì Stiles salirgli a cavalcioni e liberarlo dalla cintura di sicurezza, metà viso illuminato dalla luce della luna mentre l’altra metà era completamente oscurata.  
Stiles stava notando la stessa cosa perché gli tracciò la parte di viso illuminata, sorridendo tristemente.

-Siamo talmente abituati a mostrare solo una metà di noi stessi da aver definitivamente perso l’altra parte di noi.- gli sussurrò facendo un altro tiro dalla sigaretta.-Però insieme formiamo un’unica cosa.-

Derek non disse niente, abbassò lo sguardo e deglutì a vuoto, i sensi di colpa che gli corrodevano l’anima. Non era giusto che Stiles vivesse in quel modo per colpa di Derek. Stiles non era famoso, poteva ancora fuggire da quella vita che altro non era se non una farsa, una recita in cui ognuno indossava la propria maschera e recitava il copione offertogli dalla gente, Stiles poteva ancora tornare a Beacon Hills e vivere una vita normale, poteva ancora fidanzarsi con un ragazzo e poggiargli una mano sul ginocchio senza aver paura di essere criticato, poteva ancora uscire e divertirsi senza che dei paparazzi gli rovinassero la serata, e poteva ancora guardare la TV senza sentire qualcuno nominarlo…  
Stiles aveva ancora una possibilità per essere felice, Derek invece era condannato.

-So a cosa stai pensando.-

-Non sarebbe la prima volta che lo sai.-

-Derek ,guardami.- Stiles lo disse con un tono così severo che Derek fu costretto ad obbedirgli, sollevando lo sguardo nel suo.-Quattro anni fa abbiamo stretto quel patto, e se dovessi tornare indietro…lo rifarei. Sceglierei e risceglierei mille volte questa vita pur di stare con te.-

-Tu meriti qualcosa di meglio.-

-Io non voglio qualcosa di meglio, io voglio questo. Voglio te.-

-Colpiranno te per arrivare a me ed io non potrei mai perdonarmelo.- sussurrò Derek in un sospiro tremante, poggiando la fronte sul petto di Stiles.  
-Sono più forte di quel che pensi, non cederò alle loro provocazioni.-

-Stiles, ti supplico, scappa via.- lo implorò Derek come ormai faceva sempre più spesso.

-No.-

-Vivi una vita normale, non scegliere di affondare insieme a me.-

-Sono una Rose migliore di quella del Titanic, non lascerò affondare il mio Jack da solo mentre io me ne sto comodamente sdraiato su un cornicione.- tentò di sdrammatizzare, riuscendo solo a far sospirare Derek.

-Te ne pentirai.-

-Lo vedremo. Per ora sono solo pentito di non aver picchiato a sangue Kate Argent, quella sudicia sgualdrina sciroccata!- ringhiò pulendogli la guancia con la manica della felpa.-Ti ha lasciato il segno apposta! Ne sono sicuro!-

Derek rise mentre Stiles per poco non gli spappolava una guancia tanto che stava strofinando forte.

-Ne parleranno tutti. Lo sai questo, vero?- sbuffò Stiles.-”La biondissima Kate Argent bacia il figo, straordinario, meraviglioso, bellissimo e sensualissimo cantante dei Teen Wolf, Derek Hale. Che tra loro in realtà ci sia del tenero? Che si conoscessero già?”-

-Ma nemmeno sotto tortura!-esclamò Derek.-Negherei tutto fino alla morte!-

-Come se tuo zio te lo lascerebbe fare..- sospirò Stiles, baciandogli la guancia proprio sul punto in cui prima vi era il segno del rossetto, rimarcando il proprio territorio.-Sfrutterà questi pettegolezzi per convincere tutti della tua eterosessualità e ti costringerà ad uscire con lei per alimentare le voci.-

-Non lo farebbe mai..-

-Sappiamo tutti e due che lo farebbe.-

Derek ringhiò frustrato e tentò di fare un tiro dalla sigaretta di Stiles, volendo qualcosa con cui potersi distrarre, ma Stiles si portò la sigaretta alla bocca e sorrise alla sua espressione imbronciata.  
Inspirò a fondo, riempiendosi i polmoni di fumo per poi avvicinarsi lentamente alla bocca di Derek che separò le proprie labbra per lasciare che Stiles espirasse il fumo dritto nella sua bocca. Stiles aspettò che Derek espirasse il fumo dal naso e poi gli assalì le labbra, trascinandolo in un bacio che sapeva di fumo, di promesse, di rispetto e di amore. Tanto amore.

Ed eccolo lì, il momento che Derek stava tanto aspettando.

Stiles gettò la sigaretta fuori dal finestrino e, con il respiro pesante iniziò a far oscillare i fianchi alla ricerca di una maggiore frizione, strappando lunghi gemiti a Derek.  
Le mani del più giovane non stavano ferme un attimo, passando dalle spalle per poi scendere verso la schiena e ritornare al petto.  
Derek portò immediatamente le mani sull’orlo della felpa dell’altro per poter scoprire quella pelle lattea cosparsa di nei che tanto amava guardare, toccare e assaggiare. Stiles sospirò forte il suo nome ed alzò le braccia per lasciarsi spogliare, accanendosi contemporaneamente con le labbra contro il suo collo.  
Non appena il torso nudo di Stiles fu a sua portata, Derek ringhiò possessivamente e strinse più a sé quel corpo che ERA SUO, solo suo, facendo ridacchiare Stiles che borbottò qualcosa su quanto in quel momento gli ricordasse un lupo possessivo.

-Il mio sourwolf.- sussurrò contro il suo orecchio con voce roca, mentre le sue mani gli strappavano via il giubbotto di pelle che Derek sapeva poi avrebbe indossato.

Derek si lasciò liberare anche dalla maglia e dai pantaloni divenuti fin troppo stretti e reclinò il sediolino per poter avere più libertà di movimento. Proprio come Derek aveva predetto, Stiles si tolse i pantaloni ed indossò il giubbotto di pelle di Derek, era un gesto che aveva compiuto già alla loro prima volta e che ripeteva ogni volta. Derek non sapeva perché né glielo aveva mai chiesto, ma glielo lasciava fare. Stiles era l’unico che poteva indossare le sue amatissime giacche di pelle ed in più Derek lo trovava bellissimo in quel modo.

Derek fu brutalmente strappato dai suoi pensieri quando Stiles roteò i fianchi in quel modo così perfetto e calcolato che riusciva sempre a mandarlo fuori di testa e a strappargli lunghi gemiti di piacere. Era stupefacente il modo in cui Stiles si trasformava da “ragazzino imbranato” a “sensualità stravolgente” ogni qual volta facessero l’amore, e Derek se ne innamorava ogni volta sempre di più.  
Bramoso di poterlo toccare Derek allungò una mano verso la sua erezione, afferrandogliela con decisione, sorrise quando Stiles lo ripagò con un gemito strozzato, spingendo contro la sua mano.

-Derek..-

Ed era così che Stiles iniziava a pronunciare il suo nome come fosse una supplica, una preghiera, la voce che gli si incrinava ogni qual volta Derek faceva un movimento specifico, gli occhi socchiusi ed il labbro inferiore intrappolato tra i denti. Stiles era una visione celestiale e nemmeno se ne rendeva conto.

La mano di Derek si mosse in automatico verso la bocca di Stiles, come se possedesse vita propria, ed il ragazzino accolse con avarizia le sue dita, succhiandole e leccandole con devozione, gli occhi dorati puntati nei suoi verdi. Il cantante intanto continuava a carezzare le loro erezioni, facendole sfregare tra loro in un modo dolorosamente piacevole, perdendosi tra gli ansimi ed i gemiti di Stiles.

Era sempre facile preparare Stiles, ormai sembrava che il suo corpo fosse stato creato per poter accogliere le sue dita e grazie a tutta l’esperienza che avevano accumulato durante i loro rapporti, Derek sapeva esattamente dove si trovasse quel punto speciale capace di far strillare Stiles dal piacere.  
Infatti lo trovò quasi subito, indugiando con le dita proprio lì, facendo inarcare la schiena di Stiles che iniziò a scoparsi la mano di Derek, gemendo il suo nome con sempre più forza.

-Derek, prendimi.- Stiles gli circondò il viso con le sue mani grandi, il respiro pesante e accelerato.-Ti prego prendimi adesso!-

Derek amava leggere il desiderio negli occhi di Stiles che lo supplicavano di prenderlo, di riempirlo e di farlo suo. Amava vederlo contorcersi contro di lui e sentirlo ripetere mille volte il suo nome, incitandolo e pregandolo di sbrigarsi.  
Sfilò le dita dal suo corpo e si sdraiò completamente contro il sediolino, afferrandogli i fianchi mentre lui si abbassava lentamente sulla sua erezione, sorridendo soddisfatto.

Stiles sorrideva sempre quando Derek gli entrava dentro, sembrando felice e completo, come se avesse trovato il proprio posto. Posto che Derek avrebbe sempre riservato solo ed esclusivamente a lui.  
Da quel momento fu tutto confuso ed intenso come sempre: Stiles iniziò a muoversi freneticamente su e giù, una mano poggiata contro il tettuccio della macchina per aiutarsi a spingere ancora più a fondo mentre l’altra mano vagava per tutto il petto di Derek, soffermandosi più volte a stuzzicargli i capezzoli. Derek invece continuava a spingere e a perdersi dentro il corpo caldo e meraviglioso di Stiles, una mano a prendersi cura della sua erezione, l’altra stretta sul suo sedere.

-Dio,si!- urlò Stiles reclinando la testa all’indietro mentre Derek spingeva ancora più velocemente, riempiendo l’abitacolo con il suono osceno provocato dalle loro pelli che sbattevano ed entravano in contatto.  
-Sei stupendo.- ansimò Derek non riuscendo neanche a pensare razionalmente.-Baciami.-

Stiles si chinò immediatamente su di lui e gli morse il labbro inferiore prima di violentargli letteralmente la bocca con la lingua, baciandolo in modo così travolgente da togliergli il respiro.  
Stiles era sempre stato bravo a baciare, e non perché avesse dato molti baci ma perché semplicemente era nato per baciare e questo Derek lo sapeva perfettamente dato che il ragazzino gli aveva confidato che lui era stato il suo primo bacio, nonché primo in tutto. Il cuore di Derek faceva sempre mille capriole ogni qual volta si soffermasse a pensare che Stiles aveva baciato solo lui, aveva fatto l’amore solo con lui, e in quattro anni non si era mai offerto a nessun altro.

-Derek, sto per…- ansimò Stiles contro la sua bocca, arpionandosi ai suoi capelli.

-Anch’io.- gemette Derek, circondandogli la schiena con le braccia, stringendolo a sé.

Vennero quasi nello stesso momento, gridando uno il nome dell’altro e respirando affannosamente. Stiles si lasciò cadere sul corpo sudato di Derek, mugugnando soddisfatto quando questi prese ad accarezzargli i capelli.

-Io sarò anche un lupo, ma tu sei un gatto.- rise Derek, sentendo le labbra di Stiles distendersi in un sorriso contro il suo petto.

-Ti senti meglio?-

-Si, anche se mi hai letteralmente sfinito.- scherzò Derek, guadagnandosi uno sguardo indignato dal più giovane che si spostò dal suo corpo e prese a schiaffeggiarlo giocosamente.

-Lo sai, le persone normali ringrazierebbero per avergli dato un orgasmo del genere! E comunque il “lavoro sporco” lo abbiamo fatto in due.- rise Stiles aprendo il cruscotto della macchina per poter recuperare delle salviettine.

-Lo sai che non sono una persona normale.-

-No, infatti non sei normale.- sussurrò Stiles ritornando al suo fianco, pulendogli il corpo con dolcezza e cura.-Se fossi stato normale non mi saresti mai piaciuto.-

-Disse colui che di normale non ha niente.-

-Beh, per questo sto con te.-

Stiles cacciò un urletto acuto quando Derek lo afferrò e se lo tirò contro per poi fargli il solletico, il suo petto fu subito invaso da un piacevole calore non appena la risata di Stiles giunse alle sue orecchie, non avrebbe mai smesso di amare quel suono.  
Stiles tentò di liberarsi dalla presa di Derek iniziando a scalciare, colpì il clacson con il piede e la cosa lo fece ridere il doppio, portandolo a tirare involontariamente un calcio contro un pulsante della macchina che iniziò a fare uno strano rumore.

-Oh merda.- mormorò Derek fermando le proprie mani mentre la macchina continuava a produrre quel rumore.-Cosa hai cliccato?-

-Non lo so.-sussurrò Stiles, facendo passare lo sguardo su tutti i pulsanti.

Sobbalzarono quando il tettuccio della macchina iniziò a muoversi, spostandosi all’indietro, scoprendo il cielo stellato.

-Wow.- sospirò Stiles, sdraiandosi accanto a Derek, gli occhi rivolti verso il cielo.-Che meraviglia.-

-Già.- sussurrò Derek con gli occhi rivolti, però, verso Stiles.

Ora che la luna illuminava la sua figura per intero, per Derek era impossibile non contemplare la sua bellezza, il suo profilo così particolare e perfetto, i suoi occhi chiari che rispecchiavano tutte le stelle, brillando anche più di esse, il suo petto bianco che spiccava contro il nero del giubbotto di pelle che stava ancora indossando…

-Sul serio,Derek?- sbuffò Stiles in un sorriso, voltandosi verso di lui.-Hai davanti a te un cielo meraviglioso cosparso da miliardi di stelle, e tu che fai? Guardi me?-

-Sei più bello tu delle stelle.-

-Ohh qualcuno chiami Shakespeare, signore e signori!- rise Stiles e Derek roteò gli occhi davanti al suo sarcasmo.-Potresti scrivere una nuova canzone.-

-Okay, sai che ti dico? Non ti farò mai più un complimento.-brontolò Derek, voltandosi dall’altra parte.

Stiles rise ancora e lo cinse da dietro, riempiendogli la nuca di baci.-Scusa, ma sai cosa ne penso dei complimenti.-

-Ed io ti ho già detto che con me è diverso.- sbuffò Derek, girandosi nel suo abbraccio per poterlo guardare negli occhi.-Gli altri potranno anche mentirti, ma io penso davvero quello che dico.-

-Lo so, lo so.- sussurrò Stiles accarezzandogli una guancia, sorridendo tristemente.-E’ così strano…-

-Cosa?-

-Che la gente pensi che questo sia sbagliato. Io non riesco a vederci niente di sbagliato in noi.-

-Neanche io.-

Stiles sospirò un’altra volta e si avvicinò per poterlo baciare questa volta con più calma e dolcezza rispetto a prima. Rimasero a baciarsi per un tempo indeterminato, finché non iniziò a fare troppo freddo per poter continuare a baciarsi sotto le stelle.

-Spara un numero.- rise Stiles accendendo il proprio telefonino.

-Mmm…cinque.-

-Pfff! Troppo poco! Io dico dieci.-

-Nah! Esagerato.-ridacchiò Derek, tornando serio quando Stiles gli mostrò il display del suo telefonino con un ghigno compiaciuto.

-Dieci chiamate?! Sul serio?!- domandò incredulo, risollevando il sediolino mentre Stiles si rivestiva.

-Che ti aspettavi? È di tuo zio che stiamo parlando.- disse Stiles con voce forzata mentre tentava di rimettersi il pantalone.-Ogni volta che ti “rapisco” mi riempie la segreteria telefonica di minacce e rimproverate, nemmeno fosse tuo padre ed io il cattivo ragazzo che stai frequentando.-

-Ma tu sei un cattivo ragazzo. Molto cattivo.- lo prese in giro, Derek, facendolo ridacchiare.

-Allora dovresti punirmi per rimettermi in riga.-

-Oh lo farò, fidati.-

Risero e si presero in giro per tutto il tragitto, le loro mani intrecciate sul cambio marce.  
Purtroppo arrivarono troppo presto alla villa, rimanendo spiazzati davanti alla moltitudine di gente che ballava a ritmo di musica. Peter aveva organizzato l’ennesima festa.

-L’ha fatto apposta, ne sono sicuro.- sbuffò Stiles, parcheggiando la macchina il più lontano possibile dalla villa per non attirare sguardi indiscreti.

-Beh, doveva fartela pagare in qualche modo.-sospirò Derek massaggiandosi le tempie.-Sai già cosa ci toccherà fare.-

-Tu dovrai ballare e farti fotografare con quante più ragazze possibile, mentre io dovrò occuparmi di un Isaac ubriaco, di un Jackson esaltato, e di uno Scott addormentato chissà dove, e dovrò cercare di non impazzire nel vederti con altre ragazze.-

-Dai, lo sai che per me è come se non esistessero.- tentò di rassicurarlo, poggiando una mano sul suo ginocchio.

-Derek una volta hai avuto davanti ai tuoi occhi una vera e propria modella di Victoria's Secret! Come faccio a stare tranquillo? Se tu fossi gay come me allora sai quanto me ne importerebbe delle ragazze che ti girano intorno, ma dal momento in cui sei bisessuale, beh, non posso non andare nel panico quando vedo una di loro provarci con te.- disse tutto dun fiato, gesticolando animatamente.

-E’ vero, ho conosciuto una modella di Victoria's Secret che mi ha dato anche il suo numero di telefono.-

-Ecco, appunto.-

-Ma l’ho chiamata?- domandò Derek fissando Stiles deglutire a vuoto.-Ho i numeri di telefono di quasi tutte le ragazze del mondo e non le ho mai chiamate. Mai. Così come non ho mai baciato una di loro, né ci sono andato a letto. E vuoi sapere perché?-

-Perché?- sussurrò Stiles, sollevando lo sguardo sul suo.

-Perché per me esisti solo tu. È stato così dall’inizio e sempre lo sarà.-

-Ma.. come??-domandò a denti stretti.-Come posso essere meglio di tutte quelle ragazze??-

-Non lo so, mica ho scelto io di chi innamorarmi.-

Stiles sorrise a quella risposta e si sporse per dargli un bacio, sapevano entrambi che avrebbero dovuto aspettare un bel po’ prima di potersene dare un altro.

-Vai prima tu e poi arrivo io, ok?- sussurrò Stiles contro le sue labbra.

Derek annuì e gli diede un ultimo, lungo, bacio. Scese dalla macchina e si strinse tra le braccia per il freddo, ricordandosi solo in quel momento di aver rimasto la giacca in macchina, o meglio, su Stiles.  
Non appena varcò la soglia del cancello fu subito circondato dai paparazzi che iniziarono ad accecarlo con i flash delle macchine fotografiche per poi iniziarlo a riempire di domande.

-Tu e la conduttrice televisiva Kate Argent vi conoscevate già?-

-Per favore fatemi passare.- sospirò Derek, spostandoli gentilmente da parte per poter entrare in casa.

-Cosa ti ha detto all’orecchio? Uscite insieme? Perché ha baciato solo te e non gli altri?-

-Mi fate passare?!- ringhiò Derek bussando ripetutamente alla porta di casa nell’attesa che arrivasse suo zio.

-Dov’è Stiles? Cosa ne pensa della relazione tra te e Kate?-

-Ma fate sul serio!?- domandò Derek incenerendoli con uno sguardo, riuscendo a farli indietreggiare impauriti.

-Ahh! Eccolo qui, la star della festa!- esclamò la voce di suo zio alle sue spalle.-Vieni, ci sono delle ragazze che vogliono conoscerti.- urlò per farsi sentire dai paparazzi che li guardarono sospettosi.

-Questa me la paghi.- gli disse a denti stretti una volta che lo zio ebbe chiuso la porta, lasciando i paparazzi fuori.

-La prossima volta il tuo amoruccio ci penserà due volte prima di disobbedirmi.- lo rispose allo stesso tono suo zio, facendosi spazio tra la marea di persone che stavano mettendo in soqquadro tutta la casa.

-Mi ha solo portato a fare un giro! Non ci ha visti nessuno!- sbuffò Derek, seguendolo.

-Non te l’ha detto, eh?- rise suo zio, porgendogli una bottiglia di birra.-Abbiamo guardato lo show insieme, e quando l’ho visto alzarsi e prendere le chiavi della mia auto, gli ho ordinato di non farlo. Sapevo che ci sarebbero stati paparazzi in ogni dove fuori lo studio televisivo, ma quel piccolo guastafeste ha approfittato che andassi in bagno per sgattaiolare via.-

-L’ha fatto per me, sapeva che avevo bisogno di qualcuno con cui sfogarmi e..-

-Derek non mi interessa perché l’ha fatto.- lo interruppe suo zio, lo sguardo serio.-Stiles sta letteralmente mandando a puttane tutto il lavoro che ho fatto per tenervi lontano dalle critiche, ed io non permetterò che vi rovini in questo modo.-

-Hanno visto che ci è venuto a prendere allo studio, e allora?- sbuffò Derek.-E’ il nostro assistente personale! Che c’è di male se viene fotografato mentre ci fa da chauffeur?-

-Chi ha fatto sedere davanti, vicino a sé.- quella di suo zio doveva essere una domanda, ma a giudicare dal suo tono e dalla sua espressione, sapeva già la risposta.

-Sono il cantante, ho il diritto di stare davanti!-

-Oh andiamo! Smettila di difendere i suoi comportamenti! Sappiamo tutti e due perché ti ha fatto sedere avanti, così come sai perché ti ha portato a “fare un giro”. Stiles prova qualcosa per te, la gente lo sospetta, la gente vede e sente tutto. Se non la smetterà di impicciarsi in questo modo, non andrai a fondo solo tu, ma anche lui.-

-Lo so. Ho già provato a dissuaderlo, ho addirittura cercato di convincerlo a tornarsene a Beacon Hills, ma indovina? Non ne vuole sapere!- ringhiò frustrato,Derek.-Cosa dovrei fare? Non riesco ad allontanarlo da me e sai il perché.- 

-Non ti sto dicendo di allontanarlo, Derek.- sospirò suo zio, sorridendo a qualcuno alle sue spalle.-Ti sto dicendo di camuffare le voci. Devi fottere tutti, Derek. Fai vedere a quei paparazzi quanto sbagliano su di te, fagli capire che devono lasciare in pace Stiles, perché è questo quello che vuoi, no?-

-Si.-

-Bene. Allora vieni con me e vediamo di sistemare questo casino.- mormorò suo zio, prendendolo per un polso per poi condurlo verso un divano stracolmo di ragazze seminude.

-Perfetto.- ringhiò Derek quando lo zio lo spinse letteralmente addosso a loro ed aprì le tende della finestra, sorridendo quando vide i paparazzi fotografare la scena da fuori.

-Derek Hale! Dal vivo sei ancora più sexy!-gli sussurrò una ragazza sedendosi in braccio a lui.

-Grazie.- rispose atono, cercando tra la folla il viso familiare di Stiles.

-Derek! Mi fai un autografo?!- urlò un’altra ragazza dalla voce squillante, spingendo da parte la mora che era seduta sulle sue gambe, per poter prendere il suo posto.

-Certo…ehm…dove…dove te lo faccio?- domandò confuso quando vide che la ragazza gli aveva dato solo un pennarello indelebile e non qualcosa su cui scrivere.

-Qui!- starnazzò sollevandosi la maglietta, scoprendo il suo seno abbondante raccolto in un reggiseno troppo piccolo per contenerlo tutto.

Derek deglutì a stento e vide con la coda dell’occhio suo zio ghignare compiaciuto mentre i paparazzi continuavano a bloccare quelle immagini nelle loro fotocamere. Dovevano sentirsi davvero compiaciuti di loro stessi, magari pensavano di essere bravi nel loro mestiere perché riuscivano a catturarlo proprio in quei momenti. Poveri illusi, se solo avessero saputo che quella era tutta una farsa.

-Fatto.- le disse in un sorriso, riabbassandole la maglia.

-Oww! Ma sei un amore!- esclamò lei, tuffandosi in avanti.

Derek riuscì a girare il viso giusto in tempo, evitando per un pelo che la ragazza lo baciasse in bocca. Fu proprio in quel momento che vide Stiles poggiato allo stipite della porta della cucina, gli occhi fissi nei suoi mentre mandava giù un lungo sorso di birra.

Si stava innervosendo, e come biasimarlo? Derek al posto suo avrebbe già scaraventato quella ragazza dalla finestra, ringhiandogli di non osare toccarlo mai più.  
-E questi zigomi? Wow!- esclamò un’altra ragazza, tracciandogli il contorno di uno zigomo con le unghie laccate di rosso.-Sono proprio da baciare!-

-Come ha fatto Kate Argent!- esclamò un’altra ragazza comparendo dal retro del divano, abbracciandolo da dietro.-Possiamo darti anche noi un bacio lì?-

Poteva andare peggio di così?

-Ehm..-Derek deglutì a stento e vide che Stiles stava parlando con delle ragazze.

Ovviamente suo zio ne approfittò per separare anche le tende dell’altra finestra e far fotografare Stiles intento a ridere con quelle ragazze. Così magari i media si sarebbero messi l’anima in pace ed avrebbero accettato che sia Stiles che Derek fossero eterosessuali, lasciandoli in pace.

-Per favoreee- lo supplicarono in coro, congiungendo le mani a mo di preghiera.

-E va bene.- sospirò infine, facendole strillare contente.

Una alla volta presero il viso di Derek tra le mani e gli stamparono un bacio sugli zigomi, lasciandovi segni di mille colori. Derek strinse i denti e si sforzò di sembrare divertito, ma la sua espressione mutò in una abbattuta quando vide che Stiles aveva assistito a tutta la scena, stringendo forte la bottiglia tra le mani. Vide suo zio avvicinarglisi per potergli parlare ,forse per calmarlo, o forse perché temeva che Stiles avrebbe dato di matto da un momento all’altro.  
Sospirò quando vide Stiles spingerlo da parte per poi sparire al piano di sopra, dov’era vietato l’accesso a tutti gli invitati.

-Derek, possiamo farci un selfie?-

E Derek si ritrovò a sperare con tutto se stesso che quella festa finisse il prima possibile.

 

Quando anche l’ultimo invitato se ne fu andato, Derek poté finalmente tirare un sospiro di sollievo e correre al piano di sopra, dove sperava di trovare Stiles ancora sveglio per poterlo rincuorare.  
Ma quando aprì la porta della camera di Stiles, lo trovò già placidamente addormentato, il cuscino stretto al petto perché Stiles non riusciva a dormire senza abbracciare qualcosa…

E quel qualcosa spesso era lui.

Sospirò piano e gli si avvicinò cercando di non fare rumore e di non svegliarlo, gli accarezzò con dolcezza i capelli e si chinò per dargli un bacio, sorridendo quando vide che Stiles ricambiava i suoi baci anche nel sonno.

-Derek-

E lo chiamava anche nel sonno.

Derek avrebbe voluto sdraiarsi al suo fianco, abbracciarlo forte ed inspirare a fondo il suo odore, ma non lo fece. Non poteva perché sapeva che suo zio-come ogni notte-controllava tutte le stanze per verificare che stessero tutti bene e fossero tutti al proprio posto. Derek e Stiles non si facevano mai beccare nello stesso letto perché- anche se sapevano che Peter era a conoscenza della loro relazione- non volevano comunque rischiare che lui si arrabbiasse e tentasse di separarli. Cosa che sembrava volesse fare tutto il mondo.

Derek si incamminò nella propria stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un forte sospiro. Si sdraiò nel suo letto e fissò per un tempo indeterminato il soffitto mentre i pensieri gli affollavano la mente, angosciandolo e togliendogli il respiro.

Esisteva qualcuno in questo mondo che, al posto di giudicarli, li avrebbe sostenuti? Possibile che fossero tutti omofobi? 

Derek chiuse gli occhi giusto un secondo prima che suo zio aprisse la porta della sua camera, controllando come stesse e soprattutto se fosse da solo. Una volta appurato che Derek fosse solo soletto, chiuse la porta e finalmente se ne andò a dormire.  
Derek sospirò ancora, non riuscendo a fare altro, e si voltò dall’altro lato, dando le spalle alla porta. Fissò l’orologio con sguardo perso, osservando il tempo passare lentamente, così come passava la sua vita.

Lenta ed inutile.

Passarono esattamente cinque minuti quando sentì la porta della sua camera aprirsi per poi chiudersi nuovamente, e dei passi avvicinarsi velocemente verso di lui. Sorrise quando sentì il materasso muoversi e qualcuno infilarsi sotto le coperte, ed il suo sorriso aumentò quando un braccio dall’aspetto fin troppo familiare gli cinse la vita, abbracciandolo.

-Pensavo stessi dormendo.- sussurrò carezzandogli il braccio.

-Stavo dormendo, infatti.- rispose Stiles, dandogli un bacio sulla nuca.-Pensavo di averti sognato entrare in camera mia e baciarmi, poi però quando mi sono svegliato ho sentito il tuo profumo ed ho capito che non era stato un sogno.-

-Ero venuto per vedere come stavi.- ammise Derek, girandosi nell’abbraccio per poterlo guardare in faccia.

-Sto bene.- sussurrò Stiles, evitando il suo sguardo.

-Bugiardo.-

-Non sto mentendo!-

-Non riesci mai a guardarmi negli occhi quando menti.-

-Okay, forse potrei stare meglio.- sospirò carezzandogli una guancia.

Fortunatamente Derek si era premurato di lavarsi via quei segni di rossetto o si sarebbe ritrovato nuovamente la guancia spappolata dalla manica di Stiles.

-E’ per quello che mi hanno fatto quelle ragazze?- sussurrò Derek, poggiandogli mollemente un braccio sul fianco.

-Si.- ammise imbronciandosi.

-Stiles.- sospiro in una mezza risata esasperata.-Ti ho già detto che-

-Che per te loro non esistono, ok. L’ho capito.- sbuffò Stiles, stringendoglisi contro.-Infatti non è che fossi proprio geloso geloso, ecco…- sussurrò giocando con i suoi capelli, spostandoglieli da una parte all’altra.-Forse più che geloso, ero…invidioso. Ho immaginato me al posto loro, ho immaginato come potrebbe essere bello sedermi in braccio a te e baciarti davanti a mille persone e mille paparazzi. Mi sono sentito così stupido in quel momento.-

-Stiles…-

-Uno stupido ragazzino innamorato con una stupida bottiglia di birra in mano mentre fissa stupidamente delle ragazze stupide che baciano il ragazzo che gli piace.-

-No, a questo punto dovevi dire “il ragazzo stupido che gli piace.”-

Stiles rise con la faccia premuta contro il suo collo, circondandolo con braccia e gambe. Derek voleva sentirlo ridere ancora più forte ed iniziò a fare lo scemo, rotolando sul materasso con Stiles avvinghiato contro di lui.

-Ma che stai facendo?- domandò Stiles tra le risate.

-L’unica cosa che so fare: Farti ridere.- sussurrò tracciando con le dita il contorno delle rughette ai lati degli occhi di Stiles.  
-Non è l’unica cosa che sai fare. Sai fare parecchie cose.- ridacchiò Stiles, voltando il viso di lato per potergli baciare il dorso della mano.

-Ah si? Tipo?- domandò Derek, guardandolo interessato.

-Beh, sai cantare.- elencò Stiles, contandosi le dita.-Ti sai muovere bene,soprattutto quando fai quei movimenti sensuali sul palco-

-Ma dai.- rise Derek, e pensare che lui si sentiva uno stupido quando si muoveva in quel modo.

-Sai imitare il grumpycat alla perfezione.- e questa volta Stiles dovette tapparsi la bocca con una mano per non svegliare l’intero vicinato con la sua risata, dato che Derek lo stava imitando proprio in quel momento.-Sai suonare la chitarra, il pianoforte e la batteria.-

-Mi domando a cosa mi serve una band.- sospirò Derek, fingendosi una diva modesta, facendo ridere Stiles ancora più forte.

-Diciamo che te la cavicchi anche a letto.-

-Ah, “me la cavicchio”?- domandò Derek sollevando entrambe le sopracciglia mentre Stiles non riusciva a trattenere le risate.

-Beh, diciamo che non sei proprio ai miei livelli.-commentò in un sorriso divertito.-Però non c’è male.-

-Oh chiedo venia, avevo dimenticato di avere a che fare con il dio del sesso.-sbuffò ironicamente, Derek.

-Ti perdono, ti perdono.- annuì Stiles, dandogli delle patte sulla testa nemmeno stesse parlando con un cane.-Oh! E sai in cos’altro sei bravo? Ma tipo davvero bravo?- domandò esaltato.

-No, in cosa?-

-In quel giochetto che fai con la lingua…hai capito, no?-mormorò Stiles, passandosi la lingua tra le labbra.

-No, quale giochetto?-

E ovviamente Derek sapeva esattamente di quale giochetto stesse parlando Stiles, ma voleva sentirglielo dire.

-Oh andiamo!- esclamò Stiles.-Quella cosa che fai con la lingua proprio lì, in quel posto…- Stiles adesso stava arrossendo e Derek la contò come una piccola vendetta.

-Ohhh vuoi dire questo giochetto.- sussurrò Derek, abbassandogli i pantaloni e l’intimo per poter andare a vezzeggiare l’apertura dell’altro con la lingua.

-N-mh.- ansimò Stiles contorcendosi sotto il suo tocco.-Non credo sia una buona idea farlo proprio adesso.-

-Perché?-

-Potrei svegliare gli altri..-

-Ma come? Il dio del sesso cede così facilmente?- lo prese in giro Derek, ridendo alle parole colorite che gli regalò l’altro.

 

E se c’era una cosa da sapere su Stiles e Derek…era che la notte non dormivano mai.

 

Derek si svegliò verso le cinque del mattino quando sentì Stiles sgusciare via dal letto, afferrandolo giusto in tempo.

-Dove vai?- mormorò con voce ancora assonnata.

-Ritorno in camera mia prima che tuo zio si svegli.-sussurrò Stiles, chinandosi per baciarlo.-Dormi.-

-Non te ne andare.- lo implorò Derek, abbracciandolo.

-Derek c i vedremo di nuovo tra meno di due ore.-ridacchiò Stiles, scompigliandogli i capelli.-Non sentirai nemmeno la mia mancanza perché sarai troppo impegnato a dormire.-

-Io sento sempre la tua mancanza.->

-Uffa, così rendi le cose solo più difficili.- sbuffò Stiles.-Credi che a me piaccia lasciare il tuo letto per tornare nel mio freddo materasso ad abbracciare un cuscino?-

-Resta.-

-Non posso..- questa volta fu Stiles a sembrare combattuto.-Ti porto a fare colazione nel tuo bar preferito, ok?-

-Stai tentando di comprarmi?- sbuffò Derek.

-Si.-

-…e va bene.- cedette Derek, lasciando la presa sul suo corpo.

-Ci vediamo tra poco.- sussurrò Stiles dandogli un altro bacio prima di scappare in camera sua.

 

C’erano parecchie cose che Derek odiava di prima mattina: La luce del sole, Jackson, il cinguettio stridulo e fastidioso degli uccellini, Jackson, i rumori di ogni genere, Jackson, il freddo, Jackson e…Jackson.  
Ed è per questo motivo che quel giorno Derek era più irascibile del solito. E come non esserlo quando suo zio, non essendo riuscito a farlo alzare dal letto, aveva ricorso nientedimeno all’aiuto di Jackson?

-Coniglio, alzati.- ripeté il rompipalle per la millesima volta, sollevandogli il labbro superiore con le dita per poter scoprire i suoi incisivi.

-Sto per farti del male fisico.- ringhiò Derek, scacciandogli la mano.

-…coniglio, alzati.-

Derek semplicemente non ne poté più e addentò il dito di Jackson che urlò per il dolore.

-Ma che sta succedendo qui?- domandò una voce che riuscì a calmare Derek tanto da fargli mollare la presa dal dito del batterista.

-Basta! Non lo sveglierò mai più!- ringhiò indignato Jackson.-E’ una bestia!-

-Lo stai solo svegliando nel modo sbagliato.- sbadigliò Stiles, avvicinandosi al letto dove Derek giaceva con il viso premuto contro il cuscino.-Hey, svegliati.-disse con dolcezza, carezzandogli gentilmente i capelli.

-Non ho intenzione di svegliarlo in questo modo!- esclamò Jackson.-Visto che ci sei dagli anche un bacio.-  
-Non siamo mica nel cartone “La bella addormentata del bosco.”- rise Stiles, continuando a massaggiare il cuoio capelluto di Derek.

-No, infatti siete nel cartone “La bella e la bestia”- ringhiò Jackson prima di lasciarli da soli in camera continuando a borbottare cose senza senso sui “conigli malvagi”.

-Ow, ma cos’ha contro i tuoi incisivi? Sono così carini!- esclamò Stiles con voce piccola piccola, come se stesse parlando ad un bebè.

-Non parlare mai più dei miei denti in quel modo.-borbottò Derek contro il cuscino.

-Oh ma allora sei sveglio!- esclamò Stiles.-Che ne dici di alzarti da questo letto?-

-No.-

-No?-

-No.-

-Ah, ho capito. No.- sospirò Stiles.-Eh vabbè, mi sa che porterò Jackson a fare colazione con me in quel bar famoso per i suoi cappuccini e..oh! Bravo!- Stiles trattenne una risata quando Derek saltò fuori dal letto e si precipitò in bagno per prepararsi.

-Hai dimenticato qualcosa!- lo informò Stiles, aprendo di poco la porta.  
-Cosa?- domandò Derek guardandosi intorno.  
Stiles si sporse velocemente verso di lui e gli diede un dolce bacio a fior di labbra, prima di sussurrare.-Questo.- per poi sparire dietro la porta.-Ti aspetto giù!- sentì la sua voce provenire da lontano.

C’erano parecchie cose che Derek odiava di prima mattina: e Stiles non avrebbe mai fatto parte di esse.

 

Fortunatamente per loro, Peter era uscito a compiere qualche commissione, lasciando a loro tutta la libertà di godersi uno la compagnia dell’altro. Camminarono tranquillamente per le strade affollate di New York, Derek con un berretto e gli occhiali da sole, Stiles con il cappuccio tirato sopra la testa-se volevano uscire insieme dovevano camuffarsi per bene per non farsi riconoscere- le loro mani che si sfioravano come sempre, ormai quello era il loro modo di tenersi per mano. Non era il massimo, ma a loro bastava.  
Arrivarono nel bar tanto amato da Derek a cui gli venne l’acquolina in bocca nel sentire il dolce profumo del cappuccino e di dolci sfornati, facendolo quasi sbavare.

-Sai, sono geloso.- ridacchiò Stiles mentre facevano la fila

-Perché?- domandò Derek arcuando le sopracciglia.

-Perché non mi guarderai mai come guardi quei dolci.-

-Questa è senz’ombra di dubbio la seconda cazzata più grande che tu abbia mai detto.-

-Qual è la prima?-

-Quella sul fatto che “me la cavicchio” a letto.-

-Oddio, non dirmi che ci stai ancora pensando!- sbuffò Stiles dandogli una gomitata.-Stavo scherzando!-

-Non si scherza su certe cose.-

-Oh andiamo! Pensi davvero che sarei stato con te per quattro anni se non fossi stato bravo a letto?-

-No, non credo..-

-Ecco, allora metti via quel broncio. Sappiamo tutti e due quanto ami il tuo pene.-  
-Come scusi?- domandò la cassiera a Stiles che non si era accorto di aver detto quella frase proprio quando era il suo turno di ordinare.

-Cos-? Uhm..io…ho detto che vorrei assaggiare per bene uno di quei dolci lì.- balbettò Stiles rosso in viso, indicando dei dolcetti a caso.

-Subito.- disse la ragazza sorridendo imbarazzata, forse si stava dando della stupida per aver capito male.

Derek non ce la fece più e scoppiò a ridere, contagiando anche le altre persone che stavano in fila.

Cazzo ridevano? Boh.

-Smettila.- disse Stiles a denti stretti, dandogli delle gomitate.

-No, tu non capisci quanto mi stia sentendo male in questo momento!- esclamò Derek ridendo il doppio, arrivando persino a lacrimare.

-Ecco, bravo, sentiti male. Io intanto vado a morire di vergogna in quel tavolo lì.- sbuffò Stiles, sorpassandolo.

Derek gli carezzò con discrezione il dorso della mano, scrutando un piccolo sorriso di Stiles prima che scomparisse dalla sua vista e raggiungesse il tavolo.

-Prego, mi dic-OH-MIO-DIO!- esclamò la cassiera, ignorando i segnali di Derek di fare silenzio.-SEI DEREK HALE!-

In un secondo Derek fu circondato da tutte le persone presenti in quel bar, venendo assalito da flash di cellulari e da schiamazzi di ogni genere.

-Per favore, mi togliete l’aria.- mormorò Derek, coprendosi gli occhi d’innanzi al millesimo flash, ma la gente sembrava essere sorda davanti al suo disagio.

-HEY!- ringhiò una voce adesso davvero vicina a Derek.

Il cantante si scoprì lentamente il volto che aveva riparato dietro alle mani e vide Stiles in piedi davanti a lui con le braccia avvolte all’indietro intorno al suo corpo.

-Non vedete che lo state assillando? Volete farvi delle foto? Volete gli autografi? Bene! Ma fatelo con calma! Non assalitelo in questo modo!-

Derek fissò le persone intorno a lui sbattere velocemente le palpebre e guardare Stiles con aria confusa e scioccata. A primo impatto Stiles poteva anche apparire come un ragazzino fragile e vulnerabile, ma conoscendolo meglio si scopriva che in realtà era davvero determinato e combattivo per le cose in cui credeva.

-Aspetta un momento..- sussurrò una ragazzina sui tredici anni.-TU SEI STILES!-

Stiles spalancò gli occhi non aspettandosi di essere riconosciuto, in fondo lui non era popolare e non era una celebrità, nessuno prima di allora lo aveva mai fermato per strada, e Derek si sentì nuovamente in colpa perché sapeva che la colpa di tutto quello era anche sua.

-Si, è proprio lui!- esclamò una sua amica, scattandogli delle foto.-E’ con Derek! Allora è vero che stanno insieme!-

-Cosa?- domandò Stiles deglutendo a vuoto, coprendosi il viso con il braccio per non farsi fotografare.

Stiles odiava stare al centro dell’attenzione e farsi fotografare.

Ora, una persona normale avrebbe negato una possibile relazione con il suo assistente personale…già, una persona normale l’avrebbe fatto.

Ma Derek non era una persona normale.

-Andiamocene di qui.- sbuffò afferrando Stiles per un polso, trascinandolo fuori da quel bar.

-Ehm..Derek..- Stiles mormorò impaurito alle sue spalle.

-Cosa c’è?- domandò voltandosi all’indietro.-Oh cazzo.- ringhiò quando vide che tutte le persone del bar si erano fiondate fuori dal bar per poterli inseguire.-Corri!- esclamò iniziando a correre aumentando la presa sul suo polso.

Corsero a perdifiato per non so quanto tempo, svoltando in vicoli stretti e bui per tentare di seminare i fan che però erano più tosti di quanto pensassero.

-Derek, non ce la faccio più.- ansimò Stiles respirando a fatica.

Derek avrebbe voluto incitarlo a continuare e a non mollare, ma poteva leggere la stanchezza sul suo viso e sapeva che non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta. Sospirò e gli si piantò davanti per proteggerlo, osservando con impotenza la gente farsi sempre più vicina a loro.

Era tutta colpa sua…

Si voltarono quando sentirono delle gomme stridere alle loro spalle e tirarono un sospiro di sollievo quando videro il SUV di Peter che era venuto in loro aiuto. Salirono il più in fretta possibile nell’automobile e cercarono di riprendere fiato osservando attraverso i finestrini oscurati i fan impazziti allontanarsi sempre di più.  
Peter non disse niente né li guardò, aveva gli occhi ben puntati sulla strada, il volante saldamente impugnato tra le mani e la mascella rigida come non mai.

Era furioso.

Questa volta l’avevano fatta grossa e sapevano che ci sarebbero state delle conseguenze, molto probabilmente Peter avrebbe costretto Derek a girare un video porno con cento ragazze pur di dargli una lezione e cancellare ciò che i fan avevano appena visto e fotografato.  
Derek deglutì a vuoto sentendosi il cuore battere a mille mentre la paura di essere allontanato da Stiles lo assaliva come un’ombra. Stiles, nel sedile posteriore, stava sicuramente pensando alla stessa cosa poiché infilò una mano nel piccolo spazio tra il sediolino e la portiera, alla ricerca di quella di Derek.  
Derek incrociò le braccia al petto, portando così l’altra mano a stringere quella di Stiles senza che suo zio se ne accorgesse e sospirò pesantemente pregando chiunque ci fosse lassù di non lasciare che li separassero.

Giunti nuovamente alla villa, sia Derek che Stiles tentarono di sgattaiolare via il più velocemente possibile, ma la voce dello zio li bloccò sul posto.

-Derek vai ad avvisare gli altri di scendere. Devo parlare da solo con Stiles.-

-Zio, ascolta-

-Vai.- ringhiò suo zio facendolo sobbalzare.

Derek fece per aprire bocca ma la mano di Stiles corse sulla sua spalla, stringendola leggermente.-Vai.- gli sussurrò, supplicandolo con lo sguardo.

Derek non voleva assolutamente lasciare che la furia di suo zio si scagliasse unicamente su Stiles, ma sapeva che se avesse deciso di rimanere avrebbe peggiorato solo le cose. Così fece come gli era stato chiesto e scese dalla macchina, voltandosi più volte verso di essa per tentare di capire cosa stesse dicendo suo zio.  
Non stava urlando, questo era una cosa positiva. Stava parlando con calma e con gli occhi fissi sullo specchietto retrovisore per guardare Stiles che invece teneva la testa bassa e deglutiva di continuo.

Non era giusto. Non era giusto che Stiles prendesse sempre tutte le colpe. È vero, era stato Stiles a proporre di fare colazione in quel bar, ma era stato Derek ad accettare! Così com’era stato Derek a farsi scoprire e a farsi prendere dal panico davanti a tutta quella gente!  
Era colpa sua, solo sua! Se non si fosse fatto scoprire, la ragazza non avrebbe gridato il suo nome e non avrebbe attirato tutta l’attenzione su di sé, e se non si fosse fatto prendere dal panico, Stiles non si sarebbe mai messo in mezzo e sarebbe passato inosservato!  
Derek rovinava sempre tutto, e ben presto avrebbe rovinato anche la vita di Stiles.

Se non l’aveva già fatto.

Non disse niente ai ragazzi che però capirono che fosse successo qualcosa quando una volta entrati in macchina, notarono che Derek si era seduto davanti e non più vicino a Stiles, così come notarono che quest’ultimo non stava sparlando come suo solito, e ovviamente notarono la rigidità del proprio manager.

Arrivarono allo studio fotografico in un pesante e doloroso silenzio e quando scesero dalla macchina per poter entrare nel palazzo, Derek notò il modo in cui Stiles rallentasse ogni qual volta Derek rallentava per poterlo affiancare. Stava tenendo le distanze e questa cosa lo ferì così tanto da sentirsi pizzicare gli occhi dalle lacrime.  
Il servizio fotografico fu una vera tortura. Suo zio si vendicò facendogli fare mille scatti con modelle seminude che si avvinghiavano a lui e si mettevano in posizioni oscene, facendogli rivoltare lo stomaco. Tutto questo con Stiles che lo guardava dall’altra parte del set fotografico passandosi più volte il dorso della mano sugli occhi per cancellare quelle che erano sicuramente lacrime.

Tornarono a casa esattamente dopo tre ore, gli altri confusi più che mai, Derek e Stiles distrutti fisicamente e psicologicamente. Derek sentì l’istinto di gridare quando Stiles annunciò a testa bassa di non avere fame per poi scomparire al piano di sopra, e tardò a finire la propria cena per poter rimanere da solo con suo zio.

-Cosa gli hai detto?- domandò a voce bassa quando furono rimasti da soli.

-Quello che avrei dovuto dirgli già da parecchio tempo.- rispose atono suo zio che gli rivolgeva le spalle per lavare i piatti.

-Cioè?-

-Lo sai.-

-Dimmi che cosa gli hai detto.- ringhiò Derek fronteggiandolo.

-Gli ho detto che ti sta rovinando,Derek.- ringhiò a sua volta Peter, girandosi per poterlo sfidare.-Gli ho detto che per via delle sue idee avventate, ti sta portando alla rovina. Gli ho detto che tu non sei mai stato pronto ad ammettere la tua sessualità e che non lo sarai mai, e che lui ti sta forzando affinché tutti sappiano di voi due.-

-Questo non è vero!- esclamò Derek.-E’ vero che io non sia pronto ad ammettere la mia vera sessualità, ma è anche vero che lo farei senza pensarci due volte pur di renderlo felice e poter stare liberamente con lui!-

-Così la gente ti criticherà e smetterà di essere tua fan! Non lo capisci?!-

-Che me ne frega della fama?! Che me ne frega del successo!? Il successo non è niente se non posso condividerlo con chi amo!-

-Sei così stupido!- ringhiò suo zio.-Vuoi dire addio a tutto questo, vuoi dire addio alla tua passione per un ragazzino logorroico e iperattivo?!-

-Non parlare di lui in quel modo!-

-Io sto solo dicendo la verità, Derek. Potresti avere di meglio! Hai tutto il mondo ai tuoi piedi!-

-Lui è il mio mondo!- esclamò Derek con voce spezzata, le lacrime ad appannargli la vista.-Perché non capisci?-

Suo zio parve rattristirsi nel vederlo in quello stato e nel sentirgli pronunciare quella frase, ma si ripercosse subito, sorpassandolo per poter andare nel salone.

-Ti dirò la stessa cosa che ho detto a lui: Mantieni le distanze o sarò costretto a prendere provvedimenti. E,si..per provvedimenti intendo il licenziamento di Stiles con tanto di biglietto per sola andata per la California.-

-Non puoi farlo..- sussurrò Derek lasciando scendere una lacrima.

-Tu non costringermi a farlo.- sussurrò suo zio prima di sparire dalla cucina.

Derek ringhiò di frustrazione ed iniziò a prendere a pugni il muro, fregandosene del sangue che fuoriusciva dalle sue nocche spaccate, e fregandosene del dolore. Quel dolore era mille volte meglio del dolore che provava per quella situazione di merda.  
Si fermò solo quando Jackson lo spinse malamente a sedersi su una sedia per poi iniziare a fasciargli le mani, lo sguardo fisso sulle sue nocche sanguinanti.

-Perché lo stai facendo? Non sai nemmeno il motivo..- sussurrò debolmente Derek, tirando su con il naso.

-Non sono stupido, so perfettamente il motivo.- rispose Jackson, prendendo a fasciargli l’altra mano.-..mi dispiace.-

-Non mi permetterà nemmeno di guardarlo.- sospirò.

-Gli passerà. Non subito, ma vedrai che poi le cose torneranno come prima.-

-Mi farà uscire con tutte le ragazze del mondo.-

-E tu fallo. - lo incitò Jackson.- Più gli farai vedere di voler sistemare la situazione, più per lui risulterà facile perdonarvi. Lui ha paura,Derek. Ha paura che la gente ti demolisca con i propri commenti, lo so che probabilmente non mi crederai ma…io penso voglia solo proteggerti. Anzi, vuole proteggervi. Vuole proteggere te e Stiles.-

-Uccidendoci?-

-Fa come ti ho detto.- sospirò Jackson, alzandosi per potersene andare.-Ne avete passate tante, tu e Stiles, passerete anche questa.- e, detto questo, se ne andò.

 

Derek sospirò e sorrise leggermente: forse non odiava Jackson così tanto.  
Salì al piano di sopra e non si stupì nel vedere la porta della stanza di Stiles chiusa, probabilmente a chiave. Si fermò d’innanzi ad essa e vi poggiò la fronte contro, stringendo gli occhi quando riuscì a distinguere i singhiozzi di Stiles provenire dall’interno della camera.  
Poggiò il palmo aperto della mano sulla superficie di legno, cercando di sentirsi in qualche modo più vicino al suo amato. Non poteva neanche parlargli rischiando di farsi sentire da suo zio…  
Così fece l’unica cosa rimastagli da fare: Scrivergli.

Andò in camera sua e strappò un foglietto dalla sua agenda, scrivendogli sopra per poi piegarlo ed appiattirlo a dovere. Tornò davanti alla porta della camera di Stiles e vi fece scivolare attentamente il foglietto sotto, aspettando che Stiles se ne accorgesse.

Sorrise quando sentì i singhiozzi di Stiles bloccarsi improvvisamente e dei passi veloci e scoordinati avvicinarsi alla porta. Vide l’ombra di Stiles proiettata da dietro la porta mentre raccoglieva il foglietto e lo leggeva…  
Derek riuscì quasi a vedere Stiles sorridere nel leggere il suo messaggio prima di precipitarsi verso la sua scrivania alla ricerca di una penna per potergli rispondere.  
Il suo sorriso aumentò quando Stiles fece scivolare nuovamente il bigliettino sotto la porta, rimanendo in piedi dietro di essa.

Derek raccolse il bigliettino e sentì una lacrima morire dentro il suo sorriso mentre leggeva la sua risposta:

 

Hey, i'm here. I'm not leaving, ok?-D

I will never give up on us. I promise <3\. –S

 

Quella fu la prima di una lunga serie di notti in cui Derek dormì senza essere abbracciato da Stiles.

 

 

Erano passati tre mesi da quel giorno. Tre mesi in cui si ritrovarono il loro mondo sottosopra. Tre mesi in cui tutte le certezze crollarono e in cui tutto cambiò. Derek era andato in tour con i ragazzi e Stiles aveva deciso di tornare a Beacon Hills per un po’. La scelta non sorprese Derek, ma lo colse comunque impreparato perché sotto sotto sperava che non lo avrebbe fatto, che non lo avrebbe lasciato.  
Ma dall’altra parte Derek sapeva perfettamente di non poter biasimare Stiles. Era diventato tutto troppo difficile per lui: I paparazzi lo inseguivano in ogni dove, era apparso alla TV più di una volta ed era stato sulla bocca di tutti, il suo profilo facebook fu pervaso da commenti omofobi, critiche ed offese, alcune fan di Derek avevano addirittura avuto il coraggio di arrabbiarsi con lui e di scaricargli la colpa per l’aspetto sempre più triste di Derek.

“E’ colpa tua se il nostro Derek è triste!”

“Grazie a te adesso tutti pensano che Derek sia gay e lui ci sta male!”

“Lascia in pace Derek! A lui piacciono le ragazze, non i froci!”

Stiles riceveva messaggi del genere ogni giorno, ad ogni ora, e Derek si sentiva morire ogni qual volta lo sentisse piangere rinchiuso nella propria stanza.  
Una volta Stiles fu soprannominato come un “violento” solo perché aveva spinto da parte un paparazzo che lo aveva assillato per tutto il tragitto.  
Stiles non era mai stato famoso, non sapeva come ci si sentisse nello stare al centro dell’attenzione e sulla bocca di tutti quanti, odiava essere fotografato e tutta quella situazione lo stava facendo ammattire.  
Derek lo aveva sentito rispondere male agli altri componenti del gruppo, persino a Scott. Per non parlare di quando Derek aveva iniziato a “frequentare” Kate Argent per alimentare le voci su di loro…

 

Stiles si infuriò come una belva! 

E Derek lo capì dal modo in cui lo guardava o dai commenti acidi che lasciava su di loro. Derek all’inizio non comprese il suo accanimento nei suoi confronti…lo stava facendo solo per aiutarlo, porca miseria! Voleva tentare di allontanare le voci su di lui, così che tutti lo lasciassero in pace!  
Ma poi capì che Stiles in fondo lo sapeva, ma questo non gli impediva di arrabbiarsi con tutti, con il mondo intero.  
Ogni qual volta uscissero le foto di lui e Kate tenersi per mano e sorridersi a vicenda, Derek vedeva Stiles contorcersi dolorosamente le mani per evitare di afferrare Derek, di baciarlo, di abbracciarlo…  
A volte Derek lo sentiva aprire la porta della sua camera a notte fonda. Non entrava, rimaneva semplicemente lì a fissarlo per molto tempo..per poi chiudersi la porta alle spalle e tornarsene nella propria camera.

E intanto il numero di lacrime di Derek cresceva a dismisura…

Finché non arrivò quel maledetto giorno. Derek era uscito di nuovo con Kate e la stava abbracciando perché Kate gli aveva fatto notare che c’erano dei paparazzi nascosti dietro ad un albero( ovviamente sapeva che Derek stava con lei solo per interesse e lei lo sfruttava allo stesso modo).  
Ma Kate era sadica e stronza. Per questo, nonostante Derek le avesse detto di non volere baci sulla bocca, lei quel giorno lo baciò ugualmente, fregandosene dei suoi bassi ringhi.  
Derek ovviamente si scostò subito, ma fu troppo tardi. I paparazzi avevano già scattato foto a sufficienza per poterle pubblicare il giorno dopo.

Derek comunque non disse niente a Stiles perché sperava che quelle foto non venissero mai pubblicate.  
Ma le sue speranze andarono distrutte quando quel giorno vide tutti i componenti della band intorno al tavolo sul quale vi era poggiato un giornale aperto, e lo fissavano scioccati.  
C’era anche suo zio nella stanza ma Derek non se ne curò, troppo concentrato nello specchiarsi negli occhi tristi, delusi ed increduli di Stiles. Occhi che lo supplicavano di rassicurarlo e di dirgli che fosse tutto uno scherzo.

Occhi che non producevano nessun suono ma che gridavano.

 

Derek rimase in silenzio mentre Stiles lo sorpassava dandogli di proposito una spallata, così come rimase immobile quando pochi attimi dopo vide Stiles raggiungere la porta della villa sotto gli occhi supplichevoli di tutti, per poi annunciare il proprio licenziamento ed augurargli buona fortuna.

Da allora Derek iniziò a sopravvivere.

Perché solo così si poteva chiamare una vita senza Stiles: Sopravvivenza.

Passò il resto dei suoi giorni al buio, disteso sul letto di Stiles, respirando a fondo il suo odore, perdendo il conto delle lacrime.  
I suoi amici andavano tutti i giorni accanto a lui, supplicandolo di mangiare (minacciandolo anche, ma questo lo faceva solo Jackson), suo zio non gli diceva niente, fingendo indifferenza, ma Derek lo sentiva aprire la porta della sua camera di notte e fissarlo preoccupato, sospirando più volte.

“Che si sentisse pure in colpa, se lo merita.” Pensava Derek mentre piangeva guardando una foto di Stiles.”E’ colpa sua, è colpa di Kate, è colpa dei fan, è colpa dei paparazzi…è colpa di tutti!”

Passarono i giorni, e così le settimane, per poi giungere ad un mese…due mesi…tre mesi….  
Derek era dimagrito parecchio, fumava come un turco ed aveva occhiaie violacee a contornargli gli occhi stanchi, tristi e…spenti.  
Continuava a cantare ai concerti ma non lo faceva più con la grinta di una volta, aveva anche smesso di ballare perché farlo gli ricordava troppo Stiles.

Quando arrivò al massimo della sopportazione, decise che non aveva più senso continuare a vivere in quel modo. Stiles non c’era più, molto probabilmente si era già dimenticato di lui ed aveva iniziato una relazione vera con un ragazzo normale con il quale poteva essere libero di essere se stesso senza essere giudicato.  
Per questo, prima del concerto, andò in un locale e sniffò quanta più cocaina possibile, sentendo i pensieri annebbiarsi nella sua testa, facendolo sorridere.

Finalmente c’era un po’ di silenzio nella sua testa.

Silenzio che però non durò per molto: Non appena salì sul palco, il chiasso delle grida delle fan lo assalirono come un tram, facendogli scoppiare le tempie. I ricordi dei momenti di lui e Stiles iniziarono a vorticargli sempre più velocemente davanti agli occhi e per un attimo gli parve di sentire la sua risata.

La risata di Stiles…da quanto tempo non la sentiva? A Derek sembrava un’eternità.

Fissò gli occhi sul pubblico mentre le gambe gli cedevano, costringendolo ad inginocchiarsi, e la sua attenzione fu catturata da uno striscione in lontananza che delle fan stavano agitando come se ne dipendesse la propria vita:

 

“I STILL BELIEVE IN STEREK!” Stava scritto.

E Derek non avrebbe mai capito cosa significasse la parola “Sterek” se non avesse visto la fan-art disegnata sotto alla scritta che rappresentava lui e Stiles che si tenevano per mano con alle loro spalle un arcobaleno.

-Derek! Stai bene?- domandò Isaac, comparendo nel suo campo visivo.

-Allora esiste…- sussurrò Derek, cadendo tra le sue braccia.

-Cosa esiste? Scott! Chiama Peter!- urlò Isaac.

Derek riusciva a sentire le grida di panico dei fan.

-…qualcuno che crede in noi..- sorrise Derek prima di chiudere gli occhi e perdere i sensi.

 

 

 

Derek si svegliò con un mal di testa tremendo e in un letto d’ospedale. Vide suo zio dormire al suo fianco, la mano stretta alla sua ed il viso stanco.

-Zio..- sussurrò con voce roca, scuotendogli la mano.-ZIO!- tuonò facendolo sobbalzare.

-DEREK! FINALMENTE! COME TI SENTI? TI FA MALE QUALCOSA? DEVI RIMETTERE? ASPETTA CHE PRENDO-

-Zio! Sto bene!- esclamò Derek incredulo, era la prima volta che vedeva suo zio in quello stato.-Cos’è successo?-

Suo zio sospirò sollevato e gli carezzò con fare paterno i capelli, scostandoglieli dalla fronte.-Hai avuto un collasso…sai, per via dello stress e..della droga.- marcò le ultime parole rimproverandolo con lo sguardo.

-Zio, Stiles non deve saperlo. Hai capito??- lo supplicò Derek.-Mi ucciderebbe!-

-Mi dispiace, Derek…- sussurrò suo zio, accendendo la tv della camera.-Ma…lo sa già.-

Derek guardò incredulo lo zio cambiare tutti i canali che trasmettevano sempre la stessa immagine, lui che perdeva i sensi sul palco.

-Merda!- ringhiò sbattendo la testa contro il cuscino.-Ti ha già chiamato?-

-Oh si.- rise suo zio.-Mi ha fatto una merda.-

-Davvero?-

-Si, prima mi ha chiesto di te…poi ha iniziato a dire che sono uno zio di merda, un irresponsabile , egoista …le solite cose, insomma..-

-Dio..deve essere furioso..- mormorò Derek.

-Però ha ragione. Ha sempre avuto ragione.- sospirò suo zio.-Sono io la causa del tuo male. È da me che è partito tutto. Mi dispiace così tanto ,Derek.-

-No, non è solo colpa tua.- mormorò Derek, stringendogli leggermente la mano.-Sono stato io a permettere che ci separassero.-

-Avrei dovuto sostenerti, spronarti ad essere te stesso…e invece ti ho solo fatto nascondere come se fossi un abominio..- suo zio non parve ascoltarlo, troppo impegnato a darsi la colpa e a tentare di non scoppiare in lacrime.

-Zio.- lo chiamò con tono serio, ottenendo finalmente la sua attenzione.-Ti perdono, e ti voglio ancora bene.-

Suo zio annuì piano, mordendosi il labbro inferiore mentre finalmente lasciava fuoriuscire le lacrime. Derek rimase sorpreso quando lo vide sporgersi per poterlo abbracciare, ma ricambiò subito l’abbraccio. In fondo sapeva che suo ci teneva davvero a lui, e non poteva odiarlo…non quando era l’unica persona rimasta nella sua famiglia.

-Devo andare in bagno..- borbottò contro la sua spalla.

-Ti accompagno.-

-Zio, sul serio?- sbuffò Derek, tentando di alzarsi dal letto.-Non ho più due anni.-

-Sei debole, a stento ti reggi in piedi. Ti accompagno.-

-Sto benissimo. Guarda!- esclamò Derek traballando senza cadere.-Ce la faccio.-

-Va bene.- si arrese suo zio prima che delle grida provenienti fuori dalla stanza attirassero le loro attenzioni.

Sembrava quasi che qualcuno si stesse per prendere a pugni.

-Le ho già detto che non può entrare se non è un suo familiare!- tuonò la voce dell’infermiera.

-Ed io le ho già detto che me ne sbatto se non sono un familiare! Io devo vederlo! Mi faccia passare o la butterò giù insieme alla porta!- ringhiò una voce che per poco non gli fece uscire il cuore fuori dal petto.

-Credo sia arrivato..- sussurrò suo zio voltandosi verso di lui.-Vuoi che lo faccia entrare?-

-Ucciderà mezzo ospedale se non lo farai.-

-Giusto..- mormorò suo zio prima di aprire la porta e rivolgersi all’infermiera.-Va bene, lo lasci entrare.-

Derek vide l’infermiera aprire la bocca per ribattere prima di ripensarci (temendo forse di essere uccisa da Stiles) e farsi da parte per lasciarlo passare.

Derek trattenne il fiato quando vide Stiles precipitarsi in camera sua, inciampando sui suoi stessi piedi. Si bloccò giusto davanti alla porta, fissando Derek come se fosse un fantasma.

-Stiles, ti prego vacci piano.- lo supplicò suo zio.-E’ ancora debole.-

-TU! GRANDISSIMA TESTA DI CAZZO!- urlò Stiles fiondandosi contro Derek per poi dargli un ceffone così forte che lo costrinse a voltare la testa di lato.

-Come non detto.- mormorò Peter alle loro spalle.-Beh, vi lascio da soli.- annunciò poi, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

-Stiles..-

-IN TUTTA LA MIA VITA NE HO CONOSCIUTI DI COGLIONI, DEREK. MA TU..OHH..TU LI BATTI TUTTI!- ringhiò Stiles iniziando a colpirlo al petto come una furia.-Cocaina? Davvero Derek?! Ti credevo migliore di così!-

-Lascia almeno che ti spieghi!- lo supplicò Derek, bloccandogli i polsi.

-No!- urlò Stiles dimenandosi dalla sua presa.-Non ti lascerò spiegare proprio niente! Non hai scuse per quello che hai fatto!-

-Hai ragione, ho fatto una cazzata. Sono un coglione. Che altro vuoi che ti dica?- sbuffò Derek, traballando all’indietro.

-Voglio che tu mi chieda scusa!- urlò Stiles, asciugandosi le lacrime con la manica della felpa.

Solo allora Derek si accorse di quanto fossero arrossati i suoi occhi, come se stesse piangendo da giorni.

-Voglio che tu mi chieda scusa per quello che mi hai fatto!- ringhiò Stiles, continuando a prenderlo a pugni e a singhiozzare.-Ce l’avevo quasi fatta. Dopo tutti quei mesi di pura agonia stavo finalmente riuscendo a non pensarti ogni secondo, stavo riuscendo a risollevarmi e ad andare avanti con la mia vita. Dopo tutti quei mesi in cui non ho usato il computer per non cedere alla tentazione di ricercare il tuo nome su qualche sito, dopo tutti quei mesi in cui non ho acceso la radio per paura di sentire la tua voce, dopo tutti quei mesi in cui ho guardato solo canali sportivi perché ero sicuro che lì non saresti mai comparso…DOPO TUTTI QUEI MESI…la partita di baseball che stavo guardando viene interrotta per trasmettere una notizia scioccante. DOPO TUTTI QUEI MESI in cui ho tentato in tutti i modi di dimenticarti, che cosa vedo? VEDO UN VIDEO IN CUI CADI A TERRA PRIVO DI SENSI!-

Derek deglutì per tentare di sciogliere quel doloroso nodo che gli si era formato all’altezza della gola, rendendogli difficile la respirazione. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di vedere Stiles così disperato, così…devastato. Continuava a fissargli gli occhi ormai stracolmi di lacrime che gli rigavano le guance, arrossandole. Le sue spalle sussultavano continuamente per via dei forti singhiozzi che gli pervadevano il corpo, e le sue mani avevano smesso di colpirlo, decidendo di arpionarsi alla sua maglia in una presa ferrea e tremante.

-Hai idea di come mi sia sentito?- singhiozzò Stiles.-Ho avuto un fottutissimo attacco di panico,Der! E non ne avevo uno dalla morte di mio padre!-

-Mi dispiace…- sospirò Derek, distogliendo lo sguardo.-Non volevo accadesse questo. Volevo solo…smettere di pensare.-

In realtà Derek avrebbe voluto dire che voleva solo smettere di pensarlo. Ma sapeva che confessarlo avrebbe indotto Stiles a sentirsi in colpa e Derek non voleva assolutamente aggiungergli altri dispiaceri. Anche perché poi Stiles avrebbe deciso di rimanere con lui per farsi perdonare e…no. Stiles meritava di vivere in pace a Beacon Hills…in fondo stava anche riuscendo ad andare avanti con la propria vita.

Al contrario di Derek che invece aveva tentato di togliersi la propria.

-E ha funzionato?- domandò Stiles incrociando le braccia al petto.-Sei riuscito a smettere di pensare?-

-No..-

-Quindi non hai risolto niente.-

-Già.-

-Quindi hai solo fatto del male a te stesso e agli altri.-

-Fortuna che tu adesso mi stai risollevando il morale.- ironizzò Derek, avvicinandosi al letto.

Gli stava girando la testa.

-Non osare fare l’offeso, adesso.- Stiles seguì ogni suo singolo movimento con lo sguardo.-Ho sempre difeso ogni cosa che hai fatto e sono sempre stato dalla tua parte. Sempre. Ma questa volta non posso fingere che tu non abbia fatto niente di grave. È giusto che qualcuno ti dica ciò che realmente pensa una volta ogni tanto.-

-Ma se la gente non fa altro che rinfacciarmi ciò che davvero pensa di me?- sbuffò Derek, barcollando all’indietro, trovando subito Stiles dietro di lui pronto ad afferrarlo.

-Stai bene?- domandò preoccupato, poggiando una mano al centro della sua schiena.

-Si, mi gira solo un po’ la testa.- borbottò Derek cercando di non pensare a quanto gli fosse mancato sentire il fiato di Stiles infrangersi contro la sua nuca.

-Stenditi, chiamo l’infermiera.-

-Non c’è bisogno di chiamare l’infermiera.-

-E se ti stessi risentendo male?- domandò con voce ansiosa.

-Dio, sei peggio di mio zio. Sto bene.-

-Oh scusa se ci preoccupiamo per te!- esclamò a voce alta, guardandolo truce.

Derek non rispose ed abbassò lo sguardo deglutendo forte. Non era abituato a vedere Stiles comportarsi in quel modo con lui, e quel tono alterato che stava usando lo feriva come dei pugnali conficcati dritti nel petto.

-…scusa, non avrei dovuto urlare.- sospirò Stiles, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.-Tu stai male ed io che faccio? Ti urlo addosso.-

-Non fa niente.-

-…e pensare che una volta ero io quello che si prendeva cura di te.-

-Stiles.-

-Cosa?-

-Non fa niente.- ripeté fissandolo negli occhi.

Stiles annuì poco convinto e si avvicinò maggiormente al letto, alternando lo sguardo tra la sedia posta vicino ad esso ed una più lontana, posta vicino al muro.  
Derek sperò con tutto se stesso che scegliesse di sedersi accanto a lui. Sapeva che Stiles sarebbe rimasto per poco e voleva potergli stare accanto il più possibile.  
Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando Stiles scelse la sedia in prossimità del letto, portando il viso alla stessa altezza del suo, i suoi occhi ambra che adesso non lo guardavano più con rabbia o con rimprovero. Adesso lo guardavano con affetto, premura e un pizzico di malinconia.

Dio, c’erano così tante cose che voleva dirgli…  
Voleva dirgli quanto gli fosse mancato, quanto quegli ultimi mesi potessero essere paragonabili all’inferno perché privi della sua presenza, voleva dirgli che gli dispiaceva per come fosse finita tra loro, voleva raccontargli di tutte le volte che si era addormentato piangendo nel suo letto con la sua foto stretta al petto, voleva confessargli delle 105 volte in cui aveva ascoltato i suoi vecchi messaggi telefonici solo per poter sentire la sua voce e la sua risata.  
Voleva mettersi in ginocchio e supplicarlo di non andarsene, di non lasciarlo…

Ma non disse né fece niente. Avrebbe sopportato qualsiasi sofferenza pur di saperlo al sicuro e felice.

-Signor Hale? Sono venuta per applicarle la flebo.- annunciò con cautela l’infermiera, facendo il proprio ingresso nella stanza.

-Ok.- sospirò Derek.

-Perché?- domandò invece Stiles.

-Non si preoccupi, è solo qualcosa che lo aiuterà a dormire.- disse lei con dolcezza, indirizzando l’ago verso il dorso della mano di Derek.

Derek sobbalzò letteralmente. E non per via dell’ago che entrava nella sua pelle…  
Bensì per via della mano di Stiles che era corsa a stringere la sua proprio nell’esatto momento in cui l’ago stava oltrepassando la pelle.

-Sul serio, Stiles?- sbuffò sorridendo divertito.

-Sai come la penso sugli aghi.- borbottò lui.

Derek sorrise davvero questa volta, si sentiva mille volte meglio ora che la mano di Stiles stringeva la sua, non mollando la presa nemmeno quando l’infermiera se ne fu andata.

-Allora, raccontami un po’ di Beacon Hills. È piccola e noiosa come l’abbiamo lasciata?- domandò Derek, tracciando il contorno delle sue nocche con il pollice.

-Anche di più.- sbuffò Stiles facendolo ridere.-Sarà che mi ero abituato a New York e alle grandi città, ma quando sono tornato a Beacon ho davvero sofferto la claustrofobia! E la gente? Che noia.-

Derek rideva ad ogni parola ed espressione facciale di Stiles che sorrideva ogni qual volta riusciva a strappargli una risata.

-E come sono i ragazzi?- domandò perché stava morendo dalla voglia di sapere se Stiles fosse uscito con qualcuno.

-Brutti.-

-Tutti? Davvero?- domandò arcuando un sopracciglio.

-Beh, no..ma quelli carini non mi vanno a genio.-

-Perché?-

-Perché sono ragazzi nati e cresciuti in un piccolo paesino. Si fanno sempre i fatti degli altri, spettegolano tanto, si sentono i migliori del mondo e…io odio questo tipo di persone.-

-Abbiamo fatto bene ad andarcene via.- ridacchiò Derek.

-Già.- gli diede ragione, Stiles.-Saremmo diventati degli snob presuntuosi con la puzza sotto il naso.-

-Beh, per la puzza sotto il naso io ho Scott.-

E a Derek parve di toccare il cielo con un dito quando Stiles scoppiò in una grossa risata, portando la testa all’indietro mentre la mano libera colpiva ripetutamente il ginocchio.

-Dio, Scott…quanto mi manca. Mi mancano tutti loro…persino Jackson.-

-Manchi anche a loro.-

-Me ne sono andato senza nemmeno salutarli a dovere..- mormorò triste, abbassando lo sguardo.

-Eri arrabbiato..-

-Non ero arrabbiato.-

-…-

-Ok, ero arrabbiato. Furioso a dire il vero.- ammise.-Ma non lo ero solo con te. Lo ero anche con me stesso.-

-Perché?-

-Perché io sapevo che sarebbe finita così. Sapevo che la tua fama ti avrebbe costretto a rompere il nostro patto e a baciare qualcuno che non fossi io, sapevo che ci sarei rimasto una merda ed in quel periodo sapevo perfettamente che stava per finire tra noi…ma non ho avuto la forza di andarmene e di salvarmi giusto in tempo.-

-Beh, io avevo il presentimento che sarebbe finita male già dal giorno stesso in cui facemmo quel patto…ed anch’io ho voluto crederci fino alla fine.-

Stiles sorrise tristemente e portò la mano libera alla sua fronte, spostandogli i capelli all’indietro.-Ci tengo che tu sappia che…non me ne sono mai pentito.- sussurrò abbassando lo sguardo sul suo.-Non importa quanto abbiamo sofferto, non importa quante volte abbia odiato che tu fossi famoso, non importa quante volte ci siamo dovuti nascondere, e non importa com’è finita…sono sicuro al 100% che se potessi tornare indietro rifarei tutto d’accapo.-

Derek sorrise alle sue parole, ma tornò subito serio quando la sua mente gli fece il brutto scherzo di mostrargli una loro vita alternativa.

-Hai mai pensato a come sarebbero potute andare le cose se non fossi diventato una rockstar?- domandò Derek sorridendo tristemente.-Hai mai pensato che forse a quest’ora staremmo ancora insieme?-

-Certo che ci ho pensato.- sussurrò Stiles scuotendo leggermente la testa.-Ma non mi interessa, Derek. So che ti senti in colpa perché non hai mai potuto darmi una vita normale, ma non devi..sul serio.-

-Si, invece. Se non fossi stato famoso avrei potuto tenerti per mano, non mi sarei dovuto far vedere con mille ragazze e non avrei avuto le labbra di una di loro contro le mie.-

-Ma non avresti potuto dedicarmi le canzoni sopra ad un palco, cantandole guardandomi dritto negli occhi nonostante lo stadio pieno di fan.-

-Capirai..- sospirò Derek.-L’ho sempre detto che meritavi di meglio.-

-Ed io ti ho sempre risposto di non volere di meglio.- sbuffò Stiles, sollevandogli il viso per riuscire a legare i loro sguardi.-Adesso ti confesserò una cosa, ok?-

-Ok.-

-Quando abbiamo fatto il patto, io non ero d’accordo. Odiavo quel patto. Odiavo non poter dire che eri il mio ragazzo, odiavo non poterti riempire di messaggi, e mi arrabbiavo come un matto quando non mi rispondevi entro due secondi anche se ti avevo detto che non l’avrei fatto, mi sarebbe piaciuto presentarti a mio padre e, anche se è vero che odio San Valentino, mi sarebbe piaciuto regalarti dei cioccolatini così come mi sarebbe piaciuto festeggiare i mesiversari con te. Per non parlare del permesso di uscire ed andare a letto con altre ragazze! Fortuna che non l’hai mai fatto o non avrei risposto delle mie azioni.- confessò con voce seria.

-Se la pensavi così..perché hai accettato comunque?- domandò Derek più confuso che mai.

-Perché avrei accettato qualsiasi compromesso pur di stare con te,Derek. Se avessi deciso di voler andare a vivere sulla luna, io ti avrei seguito. Non pensare neanche per un secondo che io non sia stato felice con te,Derek…perché quello che sei riuscito a darmi in quattro anni, sono sicuro che non lo avrò mai da nessuno. Siamo stati costretti a nasconderci, ma tu non mi hai mai fatto mancare niente. Sei riuscito a farmi sentire vivo come non lo ero mai stato, e mi hai fatto provare come ci si sentisse nell’essere amati da qualcuno, mi hai fatto sentire speciale perché tra tutte le persone che potevi avere hai sempre scelto me. Devo continuare o hai capito ciò che sto cercando di dirti?-

-Ho capito.- ammise Derek, deglutendo piano.-Grazie, non immagini quanto avessi bisogno di sentire queste cose.-

-Lo so, ti conosco troppo bene.- ridacchiò Stiles tirando su con il naso, guardando l’orologio attaccato al muro.

-Ti prego, non andare.- lo supplicò Derek.

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, mostrandogli due occhi ambrati lucidi e tristi.-Ho l’aereo, Derek.- mormorò con voce spezzata.

-Resta almeno fino a domani, così vedrai anche i ragazzi.-

Stiles sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli, riguardando l’orologio.

-Ti prego..- lo supplicò ancora, stringendogli maggiormente la mano.

Stiles guardò le loro umani unite per molto tempo prima di lasciargliela ed avviarsi verso la porta della camera.  
Derek lasciò un respiro tremante e cercò di non piangere davanti all’immagine di Stiles che gli rivolgeva le spalle, avvicinandosi sempre di più alla porta e….chiuderla.

Aveva chiuso la porta.

Stiles aveva chiuso la porta della camera ed era tornato accanto a Derek, ricongiungendo le loro mani.

-Grazie.- sussurrò Derek sorridendo debolmente, sentendosi improvvisamente stanco.

-Shhh, dormi ora.- sussurrò Stiles, carezzandogli il viso.-Mi troverai ancora qui al tuo risveglio, promesso.-

E Derek si fidò di Stiles, perché per lui fidarsi di Stiles era la cosa più semplice del mondo, e si lasciò cadere tra le braccia di Morfeo.

 

 

-Ha degli incisivi davvero giganteschi...-

Derek si svegliò con il dito di Jackson in bocca ed era davvero troppo stanco anche solo per arrabbiarsi.

-AHIA!-

…ma non per morderlo.

Aprì gli occhi e sorrise alla vista dei suoi amici, seduti sul suo letto.

-Finalmente ti sei svegliato.- sorrise Isaac dandogli dei colpetti giocosi alla gamba.-Pensavamo fossi morto, ci stavamo anche già dividendo le tue cose.-

-Stronzi.- rise Derek.

-Mi hai morso!-

-Jackson, te la sei cercata.- sbuffò Scott.-Come ti senti?- domandò poi a Derek.

-Bene, sto davvero bene.- ammise sincero, guardandosi intorno.-Dov’è..?- sussurrò impaurito.  
Stiles non c’era più.

Che se lo fosse immaginato?

 

-Heyheyhey! Derek!- lo chiamò Isaac quando sentì i beep della macchinetta che controllava il suo battito cardiaco aumentare.-Calmati!-

-Dov’è?- domandò Derek dimenandosi per potersi alzare.

Stava quasi per spintonare via Jackson che cercava di tenerlo fermo quando vide Stiles entrare in camera insieme a suo zio, entrambi con dei bicchieri di caffè in mano.

-Oh, ti sei svegliato!- esclamò Stiles avvicinandoglisi immediatamente.-Come ti senti?-

Derek avrebbe voluto baciarlo. Fanculo che non stavano più insieme.

-Bene, adesso.- ammise facendolo sorridere.

-Il caffè in questo ospedale fa schifo!- annunciò suo zio, scompigliandogli i capelli.-Fortuna che tu non lo berrai per parecchio tempo.-

-Cosa? Perché?- domandò imbronciandosi.

-Perché i medici lo hanno assolutamente vietato. Se sei stressato e sotto pressione, la caffeina è l’ultima sostanza che dovresti assumere.- gli rispose Stiles, poggiando una mano sulla sua pancia.-Sei dimagrito tantissimo..- sussurrò più a sé stesso che a lui.

-Sto bene. Quando posso tornare a casa?- sbuffò rivolto a suo zio.

-Alle 17.30.-

-Davvero?-

-Già.-

-Oh meno male.- sospirò sollevato, prima di guardare Stiles che aveva un’espressione abbattuta.-A che ora hai il volo?-

-Io…- sussurrò Stiles deglutendo a vuoto, la mano di Scott poggiata sopra la sua spalla per confortarlo.

-Se non vuole perdere il volo dovrebbe andarsene adesso.- rispose suo zio a testa bassa.-Purtroppo era l’unico volo disponibile per oggi, non sono riuscito a trovare altro.-

-Va bene.- disse Derek, stringendo la mano di Stiles che sembrava stesse per piangere.-E’ già tanto che tu sia rimasto con me per tutta la notte.-

Stiles si morse a sangue le labbra e rimase immobile quando sentì Isaac inventarsi una scusa banalissima per poterli lasciare un attimo da soli.

-Mi dispiace.- ammise non appena se ne furono andati tutti.-Avrei voluto passare più tempo con te ma ti sei svegliato più tardi del previsto, e non ti biasimo..dopo tutto quello che hai passato.-

-Stiles, davvero.- lo rassicurò Derek nonostante si sentisse morire.-Sono felice di averti visto anche solo per poco.-

-Si, anch’io.- sussurrò Stiles con gli occhi lucidi.

-Stiles, è ora.- lo chiamò suo zio, affacciandosi solo per un attimo prima di sparire nuovamente.

-Fatti sentire, ok?- domandò Stiles con voce forzata, alzandosi dalla sedia sfregandosi le mani tra loro.-Adesso che è tutto chiarito tra noi, non c’è bisogno che ci evitiamo.-

-Ti scriverò.-

-No, non mandarmi messaggi. Chiamami, voglio sentire la tua voce.-

E se quella non era una dichiarazione d’amore, Derek non sapeva che altro potesse essere.

-Va bene.- sussurrò sorridendogli.

Stiles gli si avvicinò e gli carezzò i capelli per poi scendere a sfiorargli le guance, scendendo più giù fino a tracciare i contorni delle sue labbra con i pollici.

-Non osare farti del male un’altra volta. Ricorda che io sono una tua conseguenza: Se stai male tu sto male anche io.-

-Niente più cazzate, promesso.- mormorò Derek, cercando di non muovere molto la bocca per poter continuare a sentire i suoi pollici contro di essa.

-Okay. Allora ciao.- sussurrò Stiles baciandogli la fronte.

-Ciao.- sussurrò Derek ad occhi chiusi, cercando di memorizzare la sensazione delle labbra di Stiles premute contro la sua pelle.

Sentì Stiles lasciare un respiro tremante prima di scendere e baciargli finalmente la bocca, mettendo in quel bacio tutte le parole che non avevano avuto il coraggio di dirsi. Per Derek fu come salire in paradiso.

Stiles si staccò a fatica da lui e lasciò la camera quasi correndo, non voltandosi indietro neanche una volta, e Derek gliene fu grato…perché se avesse guardato indietro lo avrebbe visto annegare nelle sue stesse lacrime.

 

 

 

Erano le tre di notte quando Derek sentì qualcuno bussare insistentemente alla porta della sua camera…cioè, della camera di Stiles.  
Pensò si trattasse di suo zio o degli altri che forse volevano vedere come stesse…ma quando aprì la porta quasi gli venne un infarto.

Stiles era lì, fradicio dalla testa ai piedi, con il fiatone e gli occhi disperati puntati contro di lui.

-Stiles..come sei entrato? Che ci fai qui?- sussurrò Derek ancora incredulo.

Stava sicuramente sognando.

-Ho ancora le chiavi della villa e…ho perso l’aereo.- ammise guardandosi la punta delle scarpe.

-Bugiardo.-

-Non ho mentito!-

-Non riesci mai a guardarmi in faccia quando menti.-

Stiles alzò lo sguardo sul suo e sorrise. Derek lo trovò bellissimo.

-Io ero lì…avevano appena annunciato il mio volo e tutto ciò che riuscivo a fare era pensare a te, a quanto mi fossi mancato, a quanto mi fosse mancato il tuo profumo, la tua voce, le tue labbra…io…non posso dirti come finirà, ok? Ma posso dirti che non finirà adesso. Perché io ti amo, Derek. Ti amo disperatamente, ti amo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo e senza di te la mia vita non ha sens-

 

Derek non lo fece finire. Gli arpionò la maglia bagnata e lo trascinò all’interno della camera, chiudendo la porta per potervi pressare Stiles contro.  
Stiles iniziò ad ansimare mentre Derek lo teneva incastrato tra la porta ed il suo corpo, ed inclinò la testa di lato quando Derek iniziò a baciargli il collo, ripetendo più volte il suo nome.  
Si spogliarono con così tanta foga da strapparsi le magliette a vicenda, ma a loro non importava. Tutto ciò che importava era che adesso erano lì, pronti ad amarsi nel miglior modo possibile per poter ricominciare.

-Ah! Stiles!- ansimò Derek quando Stiles si sdraiò sopra di lui ed iniziò a massaggiarlo con decisione, non andandoci per niente piano.

Derek si coprì la bocca con entrambe le mani per non svegliare gli altri quando Stiles si abbassò tra le sue gambe, prendendoglielo in bocca, succhiandoglielo quasi con rabbia mentre i suoi occhi non lasciavano i suoi nemmeno per un secondo.

-Ti prego,Stiles.- lo supplicò Derek quasi allo stremo e non ancora nel pieno delle forze per poter resistere a lungo.

Stiles rilasciò il suo membro e si sporse verso il comodino, tirando fuori la bottiglietta di lubrificante che una volta usavano spesso. La aprì e se ne versò una buona dose sulle dita di una mano che poi strofinò con l’altra per poterla riscaldare.  
Stiles si preoccupava sempre di riscaldare il lubrificante per lui, e Derek sapeva che era da sciocchi…ma in quel gesto ci vedeva sempre un’infinita premura, perché Stiles si prendeva cura di lui anche nelle più piccole cose.  
Ansimò forte ed inarcò la schiena quando sentì le dita dell’altro entrare dentro di sé, riempiendo finalmente quel vuoto che pian piano lo stava divorando. Stiles appoggiò la fronte sulla sua gamba piegata, gli occhi che passavano dalle sue dita che sparivano ad intermittenza nella sua apertura, ad il suo viso che cambiava costantemente espressione.

-Non hai la minima idea di quanto sei meraviglioso, Derek.- gli sussurrò togliendo le dita dalla sua apertura, sdraiandosi completamente sopra di lui.

Questa volta fu il turno di Derek di sorridere soddisfatto e completo quando sentì Stiles entrargli lentamente dentro, imprecando a denti stretti.

-Ti ho scopato così tante volte, eppure sei sempre così stretto..Dio! Io divento pazzo per te.- ansimò Stiles direttamente dentro il suo orecchio, facendogli perdere la ragione.

-Meno chiacchiere e più fatti, ragazzino.- Derek ripeté le stesse ed identiche parole che gli disse la prima volta che persero la verginità e Stiles non la smetteva di blaterare.

Stiles dovette ricordarsele, perché ghignò maliziosamente ed iniziò a spingere sempre più forte dentro Derek, perdendosi dentro di lui.

-Sono nato qualche mese dopo di te, non chiamarmi ragazzino.- gli disse con voce spezzata dagli ansiti, facendo intrecciare le loro dita.

-Sei comunque più piccolo.- ansimò Derek, sporgendosi per poter avere un bacio.

Stiles lo accontentò subito e lo baciò in modo rude e volgare. Derek amava quei tipi di baci. Quelli osceni e possessivi, tipici di Stiles.

-Mi dispiace.- mormorò Stiles contro le sue labbra, il fiato sempre più corto.-Ti avevo detto che non mi sarei arreso con noi e l’ho fatto…sono stato un codardo e sono scappato via quando ti avevo assicurato che,anche se ci avessero scoperti, non sarebbe cambiato niente.-

-Stiles, non-

-No, io devo scusarmi.- disse a denti stretti, aumentando la frequenza delle spinte.-Avevi ragione quando dicevi che non ero adatto a vivere nel tuo mondo, avevi ragione quando dicevi che non ce l’avrei fatta a sopportare tutte le critiche. Ma sai una cosa? Ora non m’importa più.- disse sorridendo, iniziando a masturbare Derek con una mano.-Se tu vorrai fare coming out ed affrontarne le conseguenze, io sarò al tuo fianco. Se invece deciderai di continuare a nasconderti e a fingere…sarò comunque al tuo fianco.-

Derek non si rese conto di stare piangendo finché Stiles non gli asciugò le lacrime con il dorso dell’altra mano, sorridendogli con dolcezza ed un pizzico di dispiacere.

-Te lo prometto, Derek, non ti lascerò mai più.-

E Derek venne sentendo quella promessa, rispecchiandosi negli occhi ambrati dell’altro che lo guardavano con così tanto amore da riuscire a cancellare ogni timore, riuscendo quasi a farlo sentire invincibile.

-Ti amo.- gli disse Derek quando Stiles represse un gemito prolungato contro il suo collo, venendo dentro di lui.

-Ti amo anch’io.- sussurrò Stiles, lasciandogli piccoli baci sul lato del collo.

 

Rimasero fermi per qualche minuto nell’attesa di riprendersi dall’orgasmo, le mani di Derek continuavano a scendere e risalire per la schiena di Stiles che non aveva smesso di baciarlo neanche per un secondo.  
Il primo a riprendersi e a muoversi fu-come sempre- Stiles che andò in bagno per recuperare delle salviettine, salendo sul letto con un balzo.

-E poi dici che non dovrei chiamarti “ragazzino”.- sbuffò Derek in un sorriso divertito quando vide Stiles continuare a rimbalzare sul materasso.

-Non ti lamenti però quando rimbalzo sul tuo cazzo.- sussurrò Stiles in un sorriso malizioso, tracciando con la salviettina i rilievi dei suoi addominali ancora sporchi del suo stesso seme.

-Quello è un discorso a parte.-

Stiles ridacchiò e continuò a pulirlo con delicatezza, fermandosi solo per stampargli qualche bacio qua e là. Derek non si sarebbe mai stancato di quelle attenzioni.

-Manca qualcosa..- sussurrò il ragazzino, l’aria corrucciata.

-Cosa?- domandò Derek.

-Giusto! Come ho potuto dimenticarmene?- rise Stiles, avviandosi verso l’armadio di Derek.

-Ma dai!- rise Derek quando vide Stiles indossare una delle sue giacche di pelle, ritornando accanto a lui con una camminata degna di una modella.

-Altro che modelle di Victoria’s Secret.- disse Derek, divorandolo con gli occhi, tirandoselo contro per poterlo stringere a sé.

-Sono forse la cosa più lontana ad un modello, Derek.- rise Stiles, lasciandosi abbracciare.-Tu sembri un modello.-

-Anche tu lo sembri.-

-No, non direi proprio.-

-Allora sai cosa sembri?- domandò Derek, carezzandogli una guancia.-Sembri il mio fidanzato.-

Stiles rimase per un attimo interdetto, prima di capire e sorridere felice, i suoi occhi leggermente lucidi.

-Forse lo sono.-

-Forse dovresti togliere il forse.-

-Forse lo farò.-

-Bene, perché forse sto per baciarti.-

-Forse potrei picchiarti se non lo farai.-

Risero all’unisono con le labbra premute contro quelle dell’altro, e quando Stiles iniziò a spintonare Derek, egli fu più che felice di accontentare la sua richiesta e girarsi dall’altra parte, venendo subito abbracciato da lui.

-Non hai idea di quanto mi sia mancato tutto questo.- mormorò carezzando il braccio di Stiles intorno al suo corpo.

-Non hai idea di quanto abbia odiato il mio cuscino per aver preso il tuo posto.-

-Non glielo permetterò più.- ridacchiò Derek.

-Neanche io.-

-Buonanotte.-

-Notte, Sourwolf.-

 

 

Derek si svegliò tardi quel giorno. Evidentemente i suoi amici e suo zio avevano deciso di lasciarlo in pace per dargli il tempo per riprendersi del tutto.  
Si stiracchiò meglio contro il letto e con la mano sfiorò un foglietto adagiato sul cuscino vuoto di Stiles.

Quando i ragazzi sono entrati in camera per svegliarti e mi hanno visto hanno fatto un vero e proprio casino ( ancora non ho capito come hai fatto a non svegliarti, ma vabbè..), ed hanno detto che se volevo farmi perdonare per averli abbandonati, dovevo portarli a fare colazione ( non ti preoccupare, prenderò qualcosa anche per te).  
Volevo svegliarti ma eri così assorto e bello mentre dormivi che…non me la sono proprio sentita…perdonami :(

Non mettere il muso e preparati, ci vediamo tra poco! Ti amo <3\. 

Derek sorrise, fece come gli era stato detto e si andò a preparare per poi scendere velocemente al piano di sotto dove trovò suo zio intento a guardare la televisione.  
-Buongiorno.- gli disse Derek, sedendosi sul divano accanto a lui.

-Buongiorno. Qualcuno è di buon umore, vedo.- gli disse suo zio, guardandolo con un sorriso.

-Stiles.-

-Lo so, ci siamo salutati stamattina quando i tuoi amici lo stavano letteralmente trascinando fuori di casa.-

-Hanno sentito molto la sua mancanza e adesso si stanno vendicando.-

-Cose normali, insomma.-

-Già.-

Per un po’ rimasero in silenzio, Derek con gli occhi fissi sulla TV mentre lo zio continuava a guardarlo di sottecchi, aprendo la bocca per poi chiuderla subito dopo.

-Dai, dimmi.- sbuffò Derek, spegnendo la tv.

-Cosa?-

-Quello che stai cercando di dirmi.- lo spronò Derek, voltandosi verso di lui.

-Mi stavo solo domandando cosa volessi fare da oggi in poi.- ammise lo zio.-Non ti impedirò più di stare con lui, non farò lo stesso errore. Ma tu? Tu cos’hai intenzione di fare?-

-Mi stai chiedendo se ho intenzione di fare coming out?-domandò a voce bassa, gli occhi fissi sulle sue mani.

-Ti sto chiedendo se sei disposto a rischiare tutto per poter stare con lui o se invece vuoi continuare a nasconderti come prima.-

-Io non lo so, ok?- sospirò Derek.-So solo che se decidessi di nascondermi un’altra volta, non avrei concluso niente! Mi ritroverei al punto di partenza e rischierei di ferire nuovamente Stiles.-

-Bene, allora fai coming out!- esclamò suo zio con fare ovvio.

-Come? Non posso uscire in mezzo alla strada e dire al primo paparazzo che incontro: “Hey! Ti ricordi di Stiles? Beh, è il mio ragazzo! Già, proprio così! Sono bisex!”-

-Non avrebbe senso dirlo solo ad una persona, soprattutto se questa è un paparazzo. Le prime persone a cui devi pensare e con cui devi essere sincero, sono i tuoi fan. Devi dirlo prima a loro, devi confessarti con loro ed accettare le loro reazioni.-

-Come?- domandò coprendosi il viso con le mani.

-Ti fidi di me?-

-Si, certo.- rispose immediatamente Derek, fissando il ghigno complice di suo zio.

-Allora ascolta bene, perché ho un piano.-

 

 

 

Era andato tutto secondo i piani, Stiles non sospettava niente.  
Era tornato a casa insieme agli altri e si era letteralmente gettato addosso a Derek, riempiendolo di baci e di carezze, suscitando i commenti ironici della band. Avevano trascorso tutta la giornata a guardare i vecchi videodiari che aveva filmato Stiles, e Scott aveva addirittura cacciato da sotto al letto uno scatolone impolverato dove vi erano tutte le foto di quando erano ancora dei ragazzini privi di fama che frequentavano ancora il liceo di Beacon Hills.  
Tutti quanti si fecero una grossissima risata nel vedere che in ogni foto Stiles era sempre appiccicato a Derek, ma smisero di prenderlo in giro quando Stiles mostrò per la prima volta delle foto che ritraevano solo lui e Derek. Foto che andavano dai tempi del liceo in cui il viso di Derek era privo di barba ed i capelli di Stiles erano rasati, fino ad arrivare alle foto di pochi mesi prima, foto in cui entrambi erano cresciuti, foto che si erano fatti di nascosto, in macchina di Peter o in camera propria.  
Derek non vedeva l’ora di poter scattare delle foto anche stando in mezzo alla gente, e per farlo doveva aspettare solo altre poche ore…

Quando la sera stessa Derek finì di prepararsi per il concerto che si sarebbe tenuto poco dopo, Stiles annunciò con espressione abbattuta che non sarebbe andato con loro e che preferiva rimanere a casa per non creare altri casini e far circolare altre voci.  
Peter aveva predetto quella mossa, infatti ghignò per tutto il tempo quando disse che sarebbe rimasto a casa con Stiles per fargli compagnia.

 

Derek decise di rivelare il piano di Peter agli altri qualche minuto prima della loro esibizione, suscitando gride di gioia dai compagni ed un abbraccio di gruppo.  
Fecero la loro apparizione sul palco ed iniziarono immediatamente il concerto, cantando, suonando e ballando come non facevano da tempo, tutti e quattro sorridenti e pieni di energia.  
Quando finirono di cantare anche l’ultima canzone, Derek sapeva che era giunto il momento e che nonostante avesse paura non poteva tirarsi indietro. Così strinse maggiormente il microfono e si posizionò giusto al centro del palco, lo schermo gigante dietro di lui che proiettava un suo primo piano.

-Prima di tutto vorrei ringraziarvi per essere venuti qui e per averci dimostrato ancora una volta quanto ci tenete a noi.- iniziò il suo discorso, i fan che lo ascoltavano in silenzio.-Vorrei anche ringraziarvi per non avermi abbandonato nonostante abbiate visto come mi ero ridotto…lo so che vi ho deluso e mi dispiace. Ma, sapete…essere una rockstar non è per niente facile, ci sono responsabilità, priorità…ci sono un mucchio di cose nascoste dietro le apparenze. Avrete sentito tutti parlare della possibile relazione tra me ed una persona…-

-Stiles!- urlò una ragazza in prima fila.

-Esatto,Stiles.- disse Derek, sorridendo nel vedere la maglia della ragazza con la scritta: “I SHIP STEREK!”-Ora, dovete sapere che…nel “mondo delle celebrità” non sempre si può fare tutto ciò che si vuole, e non sempre ciò che vedete sui giornali o in televisione è reale. Io, per esempio, sono stato fotografato con tantissime ragazze, alcune sedute in braccio a me, altre abbracciate a me, e…qualcuna anche con la bocca contro la mia..- sussurrò sorridendo tristemente.-Ma il fatto che voi abbiate visto queste foto non significa che quella sia la verità. L’unica vera fonte attenibile sulla mia vita sentimentale…sono io! Ed è per questo che vi dico che quelle foto non rappresentano assolutamente la realtà! Quelle foto sono solo una dimostrazione di quanto sia difficile essere famosi e dover per forza avere un immagine precisa di se stessi. La verità può trovarsi anche dietro le fotocamere, dove magari si trova qualcuno che vi ama ma che non può dirlo, così come non potete dirlo voi…- mormorò passandosi con stanchezza la mano tra i capelli.

Dio, quant’era difficile dire la verità… 

-Derek.- lo chiamò Scott.-E’ qui.-

Derek prese un profondo respiro e tornò a prestare attenzione ai suoi fan.-Oggi ho deciso di smetterla di nascondermi e di ferire chi amo. Oggi vi mostrerò la verità perché voi siete miei fan ed avete il diritto di sapere. Spero con tutto il cuore che continuerete a seguirci e a supportarci, nonostante tutto.-

Non appena Derek finì di parlare, Peter fece il suo ingresso sul palco, spingendo per le spalle uno Stiles bendato e parecchio confuso.  
Il pubblico trattenne il fiato, alcune fan gridarono con contentezza il nome di Stiles,. Sicuramente Sterek shipper.

-Peter! Dove siamo? Cos’erano quelle grida?- Stiles si dimenava ed avanzava con cautela, voltando continuamente il volto di lato per poter captare qualche altro suono che lo aiutasse a capire dove si trovasse.

Derek fece un cenno allo zio che alzò i pollici in sua direzione e spinse Stiles contro le braccia di Derek.

-Ma che diavolo?! Derek?- domandò confuso quando questi gli tolse la benda.-Che sta succedendo? Perché tuo zio mi ha rapito? E..perché mi trovo su questo palco?- domandò con voce tremante, guardando lo stadio pieno di persone che tenevano gli occhi fissi su di lui.

-Sta calmo.- gli sussurrò Derek, prendendogli le mani, suscitando un brusio tra il pubblico.

-Derek!- esclamò Stiles allontanandosi da lui.-Ma sei impazzito?! Ci hanno visti tutti!-

-Lo so.-

-…tuo zio ci ucciderà!-  
-No, non lo farà.- lo rassicurò Derek.

-No, non lo farò.- ripeté Peter, facendogli l’occhiolino.

-Io non capisco.- mormorò torturandosi le mani tremanti.-Adesso tutti sapranno di noi e dovremo dividerci di nuovo.-

-Si, adesso tutti sapranno di noi.- gli disse Derek avvicinandoglisi.-Ma questa volta non smentiremo niente, questa volta affronteremo le conseguenze…insieme.-

-Vuoi dire che..- sussurrò Stiles con gli occhi che divenivano sempre più lucidi.

-Sei pronto a far vedere al mondo quanto ci amiamo?- sussurrò Derek, carezzandogli il viso con le mani.

Stiles gli regalò il sorriso più grande e bello che avesse mai visto e gli saltò addosso cacciando un grido acuto. Si baciarono davanti a centinaia di fan che li acclamarono e li applaudirono, gridando ripetitivamente “STEREK!”

-Ci stanno acclamando, Derek.- sussurrò Stiles contro le sue labbra, gli occhi ancora chiusi ed il sorriso ancora presente sul suo viso.

-A quanto pare questo mondo non è poi così omofobo come pensavamo..- ridacchiò Derek posando Stiles a terra, facendo intrecciare le loro dita.-Questa è la verità.- disse rivolto ai propri fan.-Questi siamo noi..- sussurrò poi, guardando Stiles che stava piangendo di felicità, i suoi occhi che passavano su ogni cartellone che adesso le fan stavano agitando in aria, tutti con un’unica scritta in comune: Sterek.

Era finita.

Da quel momento in poi avrebbero affrontato ogni conseguenza, ogni critica ed ogni pettegolezzo…insieme.

 

 

DUE MESI PIU’ TARDI

-Heyy fans!- esclamò Stiles rivolto alla videocamera posta accanto al pc.-Come promesso, ecco un nuovo videodiario, yeyy! Aspettate che chiamo gli altri. Ragazzi! Il video è già partito!-

Jackson fece una corsa dal piano superiore e si gettò sul divano accanto a Stiles, specchiandosi nello schermo del pc per potersi sistemare i capelli.

-Jackson stai occupando tutto lo schermo con la tua facciaccia.- sbuffò Isaac spostandogli la testa di lato per poter lasciar intravedere sia lui che Scott posti alle spalle del divano.

-Ciao fans! Come va?- salutò Scott agitando una mano.

-Fate largo! Arriva il membro più importante della band!- esclamò Derek sedendosi accanto a Stiles.

-E anche quello più brutto.- lo prese in giro suo zio, comparendo anche lui nel video.

Stiles aveva insistito tanto affinché fossero tutti presenti nei nuovi videodiari per poter avere più ricordi.

-Grazie,zio.-

-E quello con i denti più grandi.-

-Ammettilo che hai un feticcio per i miei denti!- ringhiò Derek a Jackson.

-A proposito di denti, mi ha appena contattato una campagna pubblicitaria sul dentifricio. Hanno richiesto uno di voi per mostrare il proprio sorriso.- annunciò Peter.

-Ha! Scommetto che sono io!- esclamò Jackson con aria orgogliosa.

-No, veramente hanno chiesto di Derek.-

-COSA?! HANNO SCELTO IL CONIGLIO?! STIAMO SCHERZANDO??-

-E come potete ben vedere stiamo tutti bene!- esclamò Stiles cercando di dissuadere le fan dalle grida indignate del batterista.-Vi prometto che un giorno saremo in grado di fare un videodiario decente e senza una discussione tra Jackson e Derek.-

-Ha un feticcio sui miei denti.- precisò Derek, avvolgendo le spalle di Stiles con un braccio.

-Chi non ce l’ha?- domandò Stiles prendendogli il mento con una mano, facendo avvicinare i loro visi.

-Ti amo.- sussurrò Derek.

-Ti amo anch’io.- sussurrò Stiles.

 

Si baciarono in diretta, fregandosene se quel video lo stava guardando mezzo mondo. Ormai la loro storia la conoscevano tutti, tante le interviste che avevano fatto. Si erano tolti le maschere che la fama li aveva costretti ad indossare, avevano lottato per uscire allo scoperto e per poter far valere i propri diritti, e adesso potevano finalmente stare insieme alla luce del sole e amarsi più di prima.

 

Derek Hale aveva tutto quello che un comune essere umano potesse desiderare: salute, bellezza, fama, denaro, ammiratrici…

E adesso aveva finalmente anche un’altra cosa: La felicità.


End file.
